The Titan Identity
by ThSamurai
Summary: How Starfire came to join the Titans. A red haired girl washes up on the shore of Titans Tower with no memory of who she is. The Titans must now help peice together her past before its too late.RobStar [COMPLETE]
1. Washed Ashore

Chapter One

Washed Ashore

It wasin the wee hours of the nightalong the slow moving waters before Jump City. It was a city frequently stricken by attacks perpetrated by monsters and super villains. However the people of the city usually lay their fears to rest because a team of protectors called the Teen Titans takes careful watch from their T shaped tower on a small island. Not far past the large bridge a stream of light shot out from the sky and landed in the water. The shock created a sizable wave for about fifty feet. Floating along the waters edge was what looked like a person. Her long red hair spread about her like a sheet and her limp form bounced along the surface of the water. The wind picked up and the mysterious person unknowingly sailed on over to the island of Titans Tower.

* * *

IN TITANS TOWR……………..

Robin's mouth stretched all he way to the floor as he let out a hue yawn. With effort he closed his mouth and walked out of his room. He, along with the rest of the Titans had been through a really long day. First they had to stop a guy called Dr. Light from blinding everyone in the city. Next Mr. Freeze decided to pay a visit from Gotham and almost permanently put the Titans on ice. And finally they had to put away some maniac who tired to beat the record for the most banks robbed in he shortest amount of time. He would've done it to had they shown up just ten seconds later then they did. Needless to say some if not all of the Titans were extremely exhausted. Robin blindly made his way down the hall and accidentally bumped into Raven.

"Whoa! Sorry Raven didn't see you there." He helped her up, picked up a small stack of books she was carrying and handed them to her.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking; why are you up?"

"I've decided to take a walk that's all."

"At one thirty in the morning?"

"So what? Besides what are _you_ doing up right now," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep so decided to get a book or two. You know fearless leader you really should be getting rest right now." Robin shook his head and pushed on past her.

"Maybe I couldn't sleep either," he said quietly. Raven shrugged her shoulders and started back to her room. Robin walked down the hall and let out a faint "Hmph!" 'Just what does she know, she spends all her free time reading and meditating,' thought Robin. He had been a friend with his fellow teammates since he Titans first formed but there were times when he felt utterly alone. There didn't seem to be a single one in the whole city let alone Titans Tower who could understand or comfort him. Because of some memories of his past Robin was prone to terrible nightmares, some reminding him of things he had tired hard to forget. He made his way past the lines of chairs in the entrance hall and outside of the tower. He had often turned to taking a walk; it didn't do much but it was better than nothing.

Robin walked along the shoreline watching the waves move back and forth. He sort of felt like those waves, each time they came so close to reaching their goal but came up short every time. Robin stopped and picked up a handful of small rocks. He skipped a couple across the water, some going farther than others. He reached back to skip his last one but dropped it instead. He sighed after a while and decided to do what he had always done; go back inside and forget about it for a while.

Robin dropped the small stone and as he walked back up to the tower glance off to the side. He then did a double take when he saw something washed up on the shore, that something looked like a person. "Oh my God!" He scrambled back down the hill and over to the person. He knelt down and turned over the limp form and saw the most beautiful unconscious face he had ever seen.

"Wow," he let out quietly. He examined he from head to toe and noticed a series of cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. However the one that caught his eye was a small gash on the side of her head. She had to be dead, there was no way anyone could suffer wounds like this and survive.

"Uuuggh……." Robin jumped slightly from her faint groan. He put a finger to her neck and nodded.

"Your alive, I'd better get you someplace warm." He gathered up the sleeping girl in his arms and carried her up to the tower. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched by a pair of very narrow eyes not far from their island. They blinked and moved away from their hiding place.

* * *

BACK IN THE TOWER………………

The young girl lay on a bed in sickbay, surrounding her were Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. They had all gathered when Robin brought her in and spontaneously activated medical alert.

"You found her where," asked Cyborg.

"She was washed up on the beach," said Robin. "Raven can you do anything about these wounds?" Raven took a look at her then nodded.

"Yes, she should be fine soon. However the cut on her head is going to have to heal on its own. It's so deep I'm not sure what m powers would do to her brain activity."

"Fine, just do it." They all hinted the note of urgency in his voice but shrugged it off.

"Alright I need some room and some time alone," said the pale Titan. The boys walked on out leaving Raven to her work. Cyborg and Beast Boy yawned real big and started walking off.

"Aren't you coming," asked Beast Boy.

"You guys go, I think I'll wait here for a while." Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded and walked off to their rooms. Robin sat and watched Raven perform the healing process. After an hour and a half Raven waved to him through the observation window and went in. They stood on either side of the bed and looked her over.

"So, how's she doing?"

"I've managed to heal off her external wounds along with a minor sprained ankle, but like I said her head wound will have to heal on its own. But something I need to show you." She walked over to a wall light and pinned a series of x-rays on it. Robin looked around at them and shrugged.

"So what am I looking at?" Raven rolled her eyes and pointed to a spot on her skull.

"Her brain activity is exceeding more than a normal human being should. And her basic physiology just doesn't add up either. Robin…." He looked from the x-rays to Raven. "Whoever this is she's an extraterrestrial, she's an alien." Robin's mouth slacked open and turned his head back to their unconscious guest.

"Should we quarantine sickbay?"

"She doesn't seem to be carrying biological agents of any kind, I can't understand why she is up and about already." Robin thought for a moment then nodded his head.

"Alright it's really late, lets try to get some rest and we'll see how she is in the morning." Raven nodded and the two began to leave when they heard a loud gasp. Robin and Raven both turned and saw their guest's eyes wide open. They rushed over to her and Raven checked her heartbeat. As soon as the cold stethoscope touched her skin she began struggling blindly trying to get up.

"HOLD HER!" Shouted Raven preparing a sedative.

"L-LET ME GO," the girl shouted.

"Hey calm down! Calm down it's alright," cooed Robin. The girl caught sight of his face and stopped struggling. "No one's going to hurt you, I promise." Eyes wide with innocence the girl slowly nodded and swallowed. Robin looked up at Raven and shook his head at the sedative. Getting the message Raven put it away and went back to checking the girl's heart rate. Robin took the girl's hand and rubbed it comfortingly.

"My name is Robin and this is Raven," he said gesturing to her. The girl shot Raven a worried glance as though afraid of her. "What's your name?" She turned back to Robin and opened her mouth but stopped. "You're name, what is it?" After mouthing wordlessly the girl shook her head.

"I-I do not….know." After she said this her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was again out cold. Robin set her hand down and looked up at Raven. Whoever this was, she was bound to change their lives forever.

* * *

How was that start? I hope it was good. In case you're wondering I did get the idea after watching the Bourne Identity. If you don't like then you don't have to read it. It's just one of those things I felt like putting together. 


	2. Midnight Assasin

Chapter Two

Midnight Assasin

"My name is Robin and this is Raven," he said gesturing to her. The girl shot Raven a worried glance as though afraid of her. "What's your name?" She turned back to Robin and opened her mouth but stopped. "You're name, what is it?" After mouthing wordlessly the girl shook her head.

"I-I do not….know." After she said this her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was again out cold. Robin set her hand down and looked up at Raven. Whoever this was, she was bound to change their lives forever.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………………………………………….

Robin stepped out of his room feeling inexplicably refreshed; he in all honesty couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly. He made his way to the common room and found his other friends already seated and having breakfast. He trotted over to the table and took a seat next to Cyborg.

"Morning Rob," greeted Cyborg sleepily.

"Morning," replied Robin. Beast Boy handed him a glass of orange juice and Robin took it with a nod of thanks.

"Wonder how she's doing," asked Beast Boy.

"Who, Raven?" Robin said from inside his cup.

"No the one who came along about seven hours ago." Robin spit up his juice slightly and quickly set down his cup. With a nod to his two friends he was out of the room in a flash. "Was it something I cooked?" Cyborg gave him a tired shrug and they went back to their meal. Robin fast walked down the hall towards sickbay. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about her. He rounded the corner and saw Raven standing before the sickbay observation window. She had a clipboard in hand and periodically made some notes. She turned and Robin skidded to a halt.

"Easy killer," said Raven with her hands forward. "Why are you in such a hurry.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing this morning," said Robin ruffling his cape. Raven raised an eyebrow and dismissed Robin's weirdness.

"She's awake, and we're right back where we were last nigh; doesn't know who she is or where she came from, or even what happened to her." Robin nodded and looked in the window. She girl sat on her bed holding her legs to her chest. Every once in a while she would cast a nervous glance around the room. "While she was still sleeping I found this on her." Raven removed a small crystal and handed it to Robin. He looked it over for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Can't be sure, but it could be some kind of storage device." Robin noted the strange crystal and pocketed it.

"Is she in any mood to talk," asked Robin not taking his eyes off her.

"Sure, if you can speak her language." Robin turned to Raven. "She can communicate erratically in English; meaning just like last night she knows some basic words but doesn't speak all of it. Robin, if we're going to help find out what happened then someone's going to have to teach her to speak English fluently." Robin turned back to the window and sighed.

"Alright, I'm going in."

"Careful I think she's a little scared."

"I would be to," said Robin. "Cyborg and Beast Boy have breakfast made, why don't you get some and I'll see what I can do."

"Greeeeat, breakfast in the middle of the battle between the carnivore and the vegetarian," remarked Raven. She handed Robin her clipboard and walked off to the common room. Robin turned back to the window and took a moment to just look at her. She really was in a state of genuine uncertainty; Robin began to hope she would grow to trust him. Taking a deep breath he punched a button the door pad and walked inside. The girl's head spun around in his direction and fixed her eyes on him.

"Hey," he said softly. Se continued to give him an apprehensive look. He set the clipboard down on the counter and slowly walked up to her. "Glad to see you're awake." He went to pat her on the shoulder but she recoiled slightly. Robin put his hand down smiled. "You don't need to be afraid of me, or any of us. We just want to help you." She glanced down at the floor and let legs hang off the side of the bed. Robin stepped forward and sat down beside her.

"Do you remember me?" She looked over at him. "From last night." She thought a moment.

"R-Robin."

"Yes! Great! Um, do you remember my friend?" Again she took a moment to think and nodded.

"Raven."

"Excellent! Now all you have to do is meet the others. Course I can't guarantee that will be a pleasant experience," he added with some laughter. He went on to describe how Cyborg and Beast Boy routinely squabbled over meat and vegetables and their video game tournaments. He got to the part when Beast Boy let out a crazy sound in defeat and immediately after imitating it she let out a sweet giggle. He smiled timidly at her amusement and rubbed the back of his neck. They sat in silence for a moment then Robin remembered the small crystal.

"Hey, do you know what this is?" He removed the crystal and handed it to her. She looked at it with a note of confusion but seemed as though she had a vague memory of it. She shook her head and gave it back to him. "Maybe later."

"I, am sorry," she said softly. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and he felt her relax somewhat.

"Don't worry about it, it will all come back soon." It was then that something hit Robin. "Until you find out who you are, I wonder what we should call you?" She shrugged her shoulders not knowing the answer any more than he did. "Well how about since we found you on a starry night and you're hair kinda looks like a wave of fire; Starfire or Star for short." He put forth his suggestion and she gave it some thought. After a few moments she gave him a small smile and nodded. Robin nodded back and looked over Raven's clipboard for a moment. He hadn't read five lines when he felt her tapping his shoulder. He set the clipboard down and turned back to her.

"Hmm?"

"What, happened?" She asked him with imploring wide eyes.

"Well Star we're not really sure of that either. I…we rescued you from the water last night. You must've fallen in and floated up to the tower." Starfire looked back down at the ground then put a hand to her stomach as it let out a loud growl. "Sounds like you could go for some breakfast," said Robin hopping off the bed. He began walking out of the room. "Come on I've got a great recipe for pancakes"- He stopped when he noticed that she was not only following him by right behind him. He laughed inwardly at how much he already enjoyed her company. They stepped out of sickbay and into the hall. Robin began to lead the way down the corridor but stopped and snapped his fingers.

"Darn it, I forgot something in my room. Tell you what, I'll meet you in the common room and I'll whip some of those pancakes." He turned to leave but felt her grab hold of his arm. He undid her tight grasp and pointed in the opposite direction. "Its alright, the common room is just down the hall and to the left." She tilted her head at him not understanding most of the words he had been using. Robin finally decided it could wait and he should be more courteous. "Alright lets go." He took her hand and led her down the hall.

They walked in and found what would be the usual scene in Titan's Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch either playing Game Station or watching TV. Raven would be as separated from the noise as possible by seating herself at the table with a horror novel. The door closed behind Robin and Starfire and the other Titans looked up from their activities. Starfire glanced around at each of them nervously. Robin couldn't help but notice how childlike she was at that point; as if she were a shy new student.

"Guys this is Starfire," said Robin introducing her to them. She gave them all a slight bow of the head.

"Dude you figured out her name," asked Beast Boy enthusiastically.

"Well I actually just made it up, she's still having problems remembering her own name."

"Starfire," repeated Cyborg. "I'm down with that. Hey welcome to Titans Tower Star!" He went to giver her a high five but she took it as an assault and ducked behind Robin.

"Easy guys, she's still confused and a little scared."

"Whoa sorry there Star," said Cyborg putting up his hands up apologetically. She swallowed and slowly reemerged from behind the boy wonder.

"Starfire this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, and you've already met Raven." Robin introduced her to them and she looked at each of them for a moment.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven."

"Great she knows our names," said Beast Boy.

"Now about breakfast," said Robin. They led Starfire over to the kitchen where Robin promptly began making the pancakes. Within twenty minuets he had two plates prepared each with a short stack of three. He drizzled some syrup on her food and set a glass of juice next to it. Cyborg made himself a plate and wasted no time in devouring the flat jacks.

"You're gonna love these Star," he said with his mouth full. "I mean Rob's pancakes…..GULP……..it's practically a food group." He scooped up more and more until he was forced to stop and chew. Starfire observed his savage consumption and assumed they would have a likable flavor. She carved a small piece off and put it in her mouth. She chewed for a moment while Robin eagerly awaited her critique however vague. She chewed a bit more then let out a small gasp and a large smile spread across her face. With that she began to take in the pancakes with a ferocity rivaling Cyborg's.

"Hey Robin, she likes em'," said Raven.

"Glad you like them Star," said Robin as she held out her plate for more. While Starfire consumed her fill Robin thought about how he would go about teaching her to speak proper English. He knew way ahead of time the task was not going to be an easy one but a challenge he was eager to take on none the less.

* * *

ELSEWHERE………………..

A man silently made his way along a dark hallway. He wore a black shroud and a hood covered his head. He walked into a large room and stood before a council, who remained in the dark themselves. He knelt down and lowered his hood.

"Kitarou Himora reporting as ordered." One of the council members leaned forward.

"Mr. Himora before embarking we were curious if you fully understood the importance of success?" After standing up Himora gave him a bow of the head.

"I assure you I am well aware of the significance of my mission. You have my assurances you will not be disappointed."

"I am glad to hear that," he sat sitting back in his chair. "Remember if possible the girl is to be retrieved, however your initial objective remains thus; find her and eliminate her and whoever she has taken refuge with."

"I happen to know that after she managed to escape your first attempt," there were some disgruntled whispering at that remark. "She was rescued by a group of adolescent humans."

"Very well, go and do not fail." Himora narrowed his eyes and drew from his shroud a mirror shiny Japanese sword.

"I never miss."

* * *

BACK WITH THE TITANS…………………….

Robin then spent the next few days after breakfast teaching Starfire basic grammar, reading and writing, and different pronunciations. Starfire was actually a very fast learner and picked up on Robin's lessons very well. What made it even easier on Robin's part was the fact that Starfire had a somewhat natural 'want' to learn. By now Robin had taken to writing a variety of words on the small chalkboard and having Starfire say them as he pointed to them. He wrote down his next set and pointed to the first word.

"The, rain, in Spain, stays, mainly, in the plain." She read the phrase as he prompted her and he smiled warmly.

"Well done, great job today Star." He began packing up the chalkboard.

"But why?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why does it stay mainly in Spain's plain?" She had been pondering that question since he had begun his lesson.

"It doesn't really mean anything, its just a teaching method," he said putting the stuff away. Raven then walked over with a large stack of books. She dropped them on the table and whole Tower seemed to shake. Robin read the spines and frowned in confusion for they read; Latin for the novice, A guide to dead languages, Greek and Latin roots, and a Latin/English dictionary. Robin looked up from the books and gave Raven a confused look.

"Raven, what's all this?"

"Almost every language has a Greek and or Latin route. Learning about them will better her understanding of the English language," explained Raven.

"Raven she's still learning English, you can't just expect her to start learning a foreign language. Especially one that's dead." Robin and Raven began bickering back and forth about the importance versus the irrelevance of dead languages. While Starfire watched them uneasily she glanced at the cover of Latin for the novice and curiosity took it from there.

"Fine we'll just ask Star! Starfire do you"- He trailed off as he and Raven finally noticed Starfire quickly flipping through the pages of the book. She stopped at a page where Raven had made some notes and pointed to it.

"Forgive me, but I believe your translation here on this page is incorrect." Starfire pointed it out to Raven who looked it over carefully.

"Uhh, yeah, I did make a mistake." Robin turned to Star in disbelief.

"Starfire, you learned how to speak Latin in two minuets?"

"Well, not in it's entirety." Robin and Raven gave each other stunned looks then shrugged. As long as she was learning they were getting somewhere. They began to head out when the alarm suddenly went off. Red lights flashed everywhere while Starfire looked around franticly.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Robin went up to the screen and switched it off.

"Sorry, that's just the Titan alert." He flicked on the screen and a video feed from a jewelry store came up. It was currently being robbed by a couple of guys in masks. "TITANS GO!" They all began running out of the tower leaving Starfire utterly perplexed. Robin zoomed back in and stopped before her. "Sorry Star, we have to go. Just stay here we'll be back soon." With that Robin was out the door and Starfire was left all alone. She stared after him and wondered just what he meant. She sat down on the couch and picked up the TV remote. Cyborg and Beast Boy had introduced her to the wonderful world of TV the day before and she found some programs to be quite entertaining. As she flipped through the channels she accidentally punched in a number combination on the remote and the large screen went from TV to the Titan's battle scene. Starfire gasped and set the remote down, mesmerized by what her new friends were doing. She saw Raven levitate a long railing and pin two or three robbers against the wall with it. Cyborg's arm transformed into a cannon and shot a tremendous blue blast scattering a small group of the criminals. She saw Beast Boy morph into various earthen creatures and use their natural abilities to his advantage. Then she moved her gaze across the screen and laid eyes on Robin. He removed a long staff and pole vaulted over a wall of bullets they had sent after him. He landed behind them and tripped them all with a quick low swipe. As one came up behind him he reached back and punched him in the face. Starfire sat with her mouth wide open; she had no idea her new friends had such incredible skills. As the battle died down and things went back to normal she clicked off the TV and sighed.

"I wish I had such amazing abilities." She stood up and began walking off to her room. As she did a man watched from the top corner of the large window. She left the common room and he cut a sizable hole in the glass for himself. He jumped down and landed without making a sound. He looked at a small status monitor and read that the Titans had decided to pick up some pizza. He grinned at the news knowing he had a larger amount of time than expected and walked toward the hallway door.

* * *

AT THE PIZZA PLACE……………………..

The Titans waited in line to order, as was the case on most Friday nights. You'd think the Titans would get some special pass for being the City's protectors and all. However the Titans felt they should be like everyone else and wait their turn. As they stood in line Robin couldn't shake away the feeling that he should be getting back to the tower. Finally he made up his mind.

"Hey guys you get the pizza, I'm gonna head on back and see how Star's doing."

"Roger Wilco," said Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes and Robin gave them a nod of thanks. He fast walked out to his bike and was zooming down the road before they had a chance to look back ad see him leave.

At that very same moment a dark figure walked down the hall towards his target's room. What there existed in the hallway reflected off of his razor sharp Japanese sword. "I never miss."

* * *

Will Robin get there in time? Why was the man sent after Star? And why did I come up with such a lame way of coming up with Star's name? If you wanna know then read my next update. LOL. Hope you like it so far. Laters! 


	3. Awakened Memory

**moezy-chan:** Thanks I'm glad you like it so far.

**robin and star fan:** Dont worry just read the story! LoL.

**SweetPrincess:** Thanks, its nice to have fan. :) Glad you like it.

**Ldy Flor:** HERE IT IS! HERES THE UPDATE!

* * *

Chapter Three

Awakened Memory

* * *

AT THE PIZZA PLACE……………………..

The Titans waited in line to order, as was the case on most Friday nights. You'd think the Titans would get some special pass for being the City's protectors and all. However the Titans felt they should be like everyone else and wait their turn. As they stood in line Robin couldn't shake away the feeling that he should be getting back to the tower. Finally he made up his mind.

"Hey guys you get the pizza, I'm gonna head on back and see how Star's doing."

"Roger Wilco," said Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes and Robin gave them a nod of thanks. He fast walked out to his bike and was zooming down the road before they had a chance to look back ad see him leave.

At that very same moment a dark figure walked down the hall towards his target's room. What light there existed in the hallway reflected off of his razor sharp Japanese sword. "I never miss." He silently moved down the hallway and stopped in front of sickbay. He peeked through the observation window and saw Starfire lying on her bed. He pressed the door panel but it denied him access. A little surprised he glanced down and saw it required a numerical code in order to open. He snickered at their attempts to keep her safe and took out a small device. He attached it to the panel and within moments had hacked his way into sickbay. He walked to the side of her bed and looked her over from head to toe.

"Pity, something so beautiful must come to end." Himora pulled back the covers a little to expose her neck. According to him the best and quickest way to do this was to go for a head chop. He laid the blade on her skin to get his bearings, as soon as the cold steel touched her she shivered and stirred. He stayed perfectly still until he was sure she had gone back into a deep slumber. He raised his blade in the air and let out a long steady breath. Just as he was about to bring it down the end of a bo-staff was suddenly at his throat. Himora slowly lowered his sword and turned his head to see Robin holding the weapon.

"Not one more step!" He said fiercely but quietly.

"And just who are you? Her boyfriend?" He let out a silent laugh.

"Spill it! Why are you trying to kill her?"

"It's nothing personal, just business."

"Business?"

"Of course. My art is of great demand; I go all over the world. This is the first time however that I've been employed to hunt an alien, I also get paid triple for royalty." Robin's eyes widened. 'Did he just say royalty?'

"What do you know about her? Who hired you," Robin shot out the questions as they came flooding into his mind. He had apparently spat his last question a little louder because Starfire had begun to sit up.

"Robin? Is it a new day already," she asked through droopy eye lids. Her eyes suddenly snapped open when she realized who else was in the room." Robin! Who is this person!"

"Don't worry Star we'll take of hi"- He turned his head respond to Star and that was all Himora needed. In a flash he knocked away Robin's staff and it clattered to the floor. He tackled to boy wonder and they tumbled out the door and into the hall. Himora grasped at Robin's throat and bore down on him. Gasping for breath Robin reached around the assassin's arms and punched him square in the jaw. Robin rolled back onto his feet and Himora straightened up while also unsheathing his sword. Robin brought out a spare staff and stood in a ready position.

"You do not have a hope of defeating a master of the blade, it is advised that you lay down your weapon and let me finish my job." Robin moved in front of the door to sickbay.

"There's only one way back in there, and it's through me!"

"So be it, you have had your warning!" He charged at Robin sending a series of diagonal slashes his way. Robin quickly dodged them and just missed a backwards stab as he rounded his enemy. Robin backed away slightly and after he stopped a large section of his cape came free from being cut by Himora's sword. He glanced down at it and raised an eyebrow. 'Alright, this guy's pretty good. But not good enough.' Running forward Robin took out two bird-a-rangs and launched them at his enemy. Himora caught one and blocked the other sending it back at Robin. Robin rolled forward to avoid his own weapon and when he came up clanged his staff against Himora's sword. They struggled against each other trying to knock the other off balance.

"I never miss my target boy; I will not allow you to break such a record!" He brought Robin's captured bird-a-rang up and sliced his shoulder. Robin staggered backward letting out a yelp in pain. Himora sliced his Bo in half and kicked him to the ground against the wall. Robin moved to get up but was pressed back down by Himora's foot. "You were merely a target of opportunity, I thank you for providing it." He was yet again about to strike his target when Starfire ran up and tackled him off to the side. She held him down to the floor and kicked away his sword.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM HIM!"

"Oh you are a feisty one aren't you?" He reached up to her neck and gripped a section of it tightly. Starfire's eyes suddenly grew wide and she fell over completely unable to move. He stood over her and a dagger shot up form down his sleeve. Starfire gazed up him with fearful eyes as he was poised to strike.

"STOP!" Himora looked over his shoulder to see Robin darting straight for him staff in hand. Himora quickly reached inside his robe and threw a bladed disk at the incoming boy wonder. Robin gasped and dove to the ground sliding forward on his back. He skidded to a halt and was then pinned down by a series of kunai. Himora smirked as he held the remaining kunai between his fingers.

"It was foolish to believe you could defeat a master of the deadly arts." He put away his throwing weapons and walked over to his fallen sword. "But look on the bright side," he bent down and picked it up. "At least you went down fighting valiantly." He walked up to Starfire, deciding he should do his job first and then finish Robin. He raised his sword high into the air but never brought it down because a blue blast knocked it out of his hand and it stuck in the wall. He looked down the hall and saw Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. With a frustrated growl and one last evil glare at Starfire he took off in the opposite direction. "TITANS AFTER HIM!" Robin shouted still pinned to the floor. As the other three Titans started off after Himora Robin began prying up each little knife holding him down. Himora skidded around a corner with the Titans in hot pursuit. He raced on through the common room and up the stairs to the roof. He burst through the door and ran up to the edge and stopped. Himora surveyed the long drop from the roof down to the shore line.

"Game up man." He turned around and saw Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy standing not far behind him. He faced them and smirked.

"The game does not end until one."

"Until one what," asked Beast Boy.

"Until one of us dies!" He through out some smoke bombs and they engulfed the three Titans. Raven said her famous words and cleared the smoke away like a leaf blower. When the cloudy veil had disappeared Himora was gone. Cyborg conducted a heat scan of the entire area while Raven and Beast Boy searched from the skies; he was nowhere near the tower anymore. They regrouped and shrugged their shoulders.

"Robin...I am unable to move," said Starfire. Her face seemed to be the only part of her that remained unaffected. Robin pulled the last kunai out of his cape and sat her up against the wall. He took her hand and rubbed it gingerly.

"Can you feel that?"

"I am sorry but I cannot." Her head rest limply to one side from her inability to keep it stable. "What has he done to me?" Robin looked her over for a moment. When he discovered the cause he sighed and hung his head.

"He stimulated a nerve ending right around here," he pointed to where Himora had gripped her shoulder. "It induces paralysis until it is undone. I think I can fix it but it will be painful." There was a note of anxiousness in her eyes but she smiled what she could.

"I am not afraid, I trust your judgment." Robin wasn't sure why but he felt unusually confident at hearing these words. He laid her back down and put a hand down on the shoulder in question.

"Are you ready?" For a moment Starfire didn't look it but let out a ready breath.

"I am." She closed her eyes as it was her only means of bracing herself.

"Ok on the count of three; 1….2…..3!" He took his hand away and instead pricked her lightly in the arm with a small needle from belt. Before she noticed the change of plans an uncontrollable wave of fatigue came over her and she fell asleep. Now that Robin had sedated her he felt a whole lot more relaxed about his task. He gripped her shoulder snuggly then quickly tightened his grip.

"Hey man you guys okay?" Cyborg and the others had just now gotten back down. Robin gathered up Starfire and carried her off to his room, leaving the other three Titans with a mixture of relief and confusion. Robin hit the panel for his room with his elbow and walked. He laid her down on his bed and made sure she was comfortable. As he left he looked back at her and thought about how she could do with a room of her own. With one last look at his sleeping guest he quietly backed out of the room and shut the door.

Robin made his way into the common room and set Himora's fallen sword down on the table. He then walked into the kitchen area for some utensils and the Raven bent over the weapon curiously.

"Is this it," she asked.

"Yup," he replied setting his tools next to it. Cyborg and Beast Boy had abandoned their game as curiosity won over them.

"What ya got there," asked Cyborg standing behind Raven.

"A katana, very sharp," he said applying a fine dust to the handle. "His thrusts were short and quick; he was an assassin."

"But why would Star have hit men after her," asked Beast Boy.

"As soon as we figure that we'll all sleep peacefully," deadpanned Raven. "What are doing," she added seeing Robin lightly removing the dust.

"I'm hoping there might be some fingerprints on here and maybe we'll be able to dig up something on this guy, whoever he is." He paused and set down his CSI tools. "I think tomorrow will be a good time to let Starfire have some fresh air, we'll take her to the mall or something," he said taking the sword over to a scanner. Raven lowered her hood and followed Robin to the scanner.

"Robin are you sure that's a good idea, I mean she's just survived an assassination attempt. We could be putting her in danger by letting her out in the open," said the pale Titan. Robin seemed to ignore for a second and cursed under his breath when the tests came up negative.

"I don't think we need to worry about that right now, he knows we know he's still out there; he'll wait before trying again. And he _will_ try again." He held up Himora's sword. "We've got his weapon and he never misses." With that he sheathed the sword in a makeshift case and left the room.

* * *

EARLY THAT MORNING……………….

Starfire stirred awake in Robin's bed and turned on her side pulling the covers over her some more. It was at that moment when she realized something; she could move. She sat straight up and moved her arm up and down then wiggled her nose. She was able to do that while still suffering from paralysis but found it an amusing thing to do. She looked around the room in wonder. She had been given a complete tour of tower by Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy; however she had never seen this room. She mentally went over each and every room in her tour and confirmed that she had never once set foot in this particular one. She had been in all the other Titans room (except Raven who only showed Starfire her door), therefore this had to be Robin's room. It was strange but Starfire felt an odd bit of comfort in his room. Since she had been there she had often tried to picture what it looked like; this recent surprise told her she was way off. She stepped off of the bed and heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," she said calmly. The door opened and in walked Cyborg.

"Morning, glad to see your okay." He set down a small breakfast platter. "We've decided that you need to see more of the great outdoors, so get cleaned up and get ready!" His ecstatic behavior confused her somewhat.

"Oh I see, and where in the great outdoors shall we be going?"

"Pizza and the mall," he answered plainly. She nodded and began munching on her breakfast. She thanked him warmly and nodded while leaving her be.

"Please where is Robin?"

"I think he's in the training room," replied Cyborg. "If you want I can get the tower computer to lead to him."

"Thank you but that will not be necessary, he is located on level three corridor four."

"Uhhhh, yeah." Cyborg gave her a confused look while she gobbled down the last remnants of her breakfast and began walking out of the room. She smiled warmly and thanked him again. He found it funny and cool that in a single tour Starfire had memorized the entire layout of the tower. She peered into the training room and saw Robin in a ready stance. Then she noticed the weapon he was holding was that of her attacker. He then began to move the blade as though he were submerged in water. Every cut, every swipe, and every swing was done with absolute fluidic grace. Starfire found herself having to look away every now then from fear of falling into an awe-struck trance. She then moved inside and Robin knew of her presence immediately.

"Starfire," he turned around quickly and held the sword behind his back. "I'm glad to see your up and moving." He tried to put together another sentence but got lost in he emerald eyes.

"Yes it would seem your remedy was most successful." She followed the blade behind his back down to the point. "I was not aware of you possessed a skill with such a weapon."

"Well the guy I used to be a sidekick for taught me how." He held the sword up in the light. "Neither of us were for the sword all that much, but it pays to have the know-how if and when the time comes."

"This man you speak of, he must have been very wise."

"Yes he was," said Robin. He sheathed the weapon and set it back on a stand on the wall.

"Friend Cyborg says we are to go to a place called the mall."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll have a good time," said Robin. "We still haven't been able to figure out what's stored on that crystal, but we do know it's not of your people." He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Raven has decided that this is the make of an entirely different race, does it mean anything to you?" Starfire turned it over in hand narrowed her eyes. A vision of someone running quickly down a dark hallway suddenly flashed in her mind. She looked up suddenly. "What?" Robin took her shoulders.

"I am sorry I do not know." Robin nodded and let her go. "Why can I not remember?"

"Well you seem to have an aliment called amnesia. It happens when someone experiences a traumatic event, they either question themselves so greatly they forget what happened or they are simply overwhelmed."

"You have a remedy for this amnesia, yes?" Robin hung his head somewhat.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. The only thing we can do for you is to expose you to certain things that might trigger some memories." Starfire nodded and looked rather sad at the news. "But I think we can worry about that later." She looked back up at him. "I think right now we should just have some fun." She glanced over at the sword on the wall then nodded with a smile. He then led her out of the training room.

* * *

AT THE MALL……………..

Cyborg drove them all in the T-Car and within a solid ten minuets then reached the Jump City mall. To say that Starfire liked the mall was the king of all understatements. From the moment she set foot through the door she was absolutely unable to sit still for even a second. She was start running toward one store and then get sidetracked by some flashy store right next to it. They spent at least an hour and a half in the pet store alone, not to mention what it took to get Starfire out of the many clothing shops. Beast Boy and Cyborg introduced her to the happy world known as the arcade; in which she had an all out blast.

"GLORIOUS!" She shouted as she got the ball in the 10000 hole in skeet ball. "Robin did you see! I have been awarded an astronomical amount of points!" The beautiful alien was jumping up and down happily around the boy wonder.

"I saw it Star you did great," he said with equal happiness. He was glad to see she was forgetting her plight for just a moment and enjoying a simple bit of earthen fun. After another thirty minuets of arcade games and a little bit of air hockey they exited. They walked up to Raven who was sitting on a bench outside the arcade. She saw them and closed her book.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Oh yes friend Raven! The many flashing lights and bewildering noises were all very enjoyable. You do not like 'the arcade'?"

"It's not my kind of place and filled with not my kind of people," replied Raven in no particular tone. Robin set down a giant stuffed bear that he and Starfire had purchased with their combined winning tickets.

"Well, who's hungry?"

They walked into the food court and pushed two tables together for them all to sit down. Once they were situated they looked around at the many places to eat from. Starfire wondrously gazed around at a variety of fast food, Chinese cuisine, barbeque, Mexican food, and a few coffee shops. Unable to decide from the myriad of choices she turned to Robin.

"Tell me Robin, from which food outlet are you going to dine from?"

"That's easy; Cyborg and I are getting Bartley's Barbeque." Starfire then noticed Beast Boy turn more green than usual.

"Can't you have the decency to eat it later when I'm not around," asked Beast Boy sounding positively insulted. He turned his nose up at Robin and Cyborg and marched off to the Dunkin Donuts. Starfire leaned over and tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"Why is it Beast Boy refuses to ingest his necessary source of protein?"

"Well Star that's a good question that I'm sure we'll never really know the answer to. So most of the time we simply think its because he's just plain weird." He earned a light giggle from her then turned back to his source of food. "Okay I'm going to order myself a cheeseburger, maybe you could try some Lo Mien or something." She shook her head.

"It is okay, I am sure whatever you are purchasing will be most delightful," said Starfire eager to find out what a cheeseburger tasted like. Robin smiled and nodded before walking off to the small stand. Not long after Raven returned with a small cup in hand.

"Friend Raven you did not order any food?"

"I'm fine with some herbal tea"- she began looking around where she sat. "Grrrr, I left my book up at the register I'll be right back." The happy alien nodded and awaited each of her friends to return. As she sat waiting a small group of boys passed by. They each did a double take at the sight of her and decided to say hi. One sat down next to her and gave her a crooked smile. She gave him a nervous nod and noticed the many other boys encircling them.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?" She swallowed not knowing if she should answer or not. "Name's Dil, I know everybody in this place…..except you."

"I am, sorry to disrupt your record," replied Starfire in a shaky voice.

"Ever been here before?" She shook her head. "Cause I make it my personal business to get to know everyone around here. I would especially like to get to know you." He set his hand down on her's and she pulled away quickly. "Now that aint anyway to treat someone, is it fellas," he asked his friends. They all shook their heads while looking at Starfire from head to toe. "Come on let's take a walk." She gripped her arm but she once again pulled away.

"I would like you to leave me alone now please," she looked around at each of the boys who had begun to close in around her. They began to take turns trying to get her to stand up and walk with them. "Please! Please go!" They would not. From over at the barbeque stand Robin had just applied some ketchup on both their burgers and began walking back.

"Yo man save my seat," called Cyborg.

"No prob," replied Robin while walking. He whistled a happy tune as he went but it died down when he saw Starfire struggling with the small gang. He handed the food off to a passing stranger and began fast walking up to his friend. Back at the table Starfire had almost had enough.

"I am asking you, please go away!"

"Aw what's the matter baby come on let's just go!" He grabbed her shoulder and she took hold of his wrist. As soon as she did something clicked on in Starfire's mind. She quickly stood up and flipped him over onto his back. Then fast as lighting she sent the other boys to the floor. One charged at her with a knife and she faced him with an angry look. As he came in she knocked his knife arm away and shoved him back with all her might. He flew thirty feet into the air and slammed up against the pillar at the other end of the food court. The Titans stood in complete shock and awe. Raven had stopped in mid-walk and dropped her book.

"Whoa," was all she could say. People rushed over to the boy across the court and shouted for someone to call a doctor. Starfire stared down at the fallen boys and her hands with as much shock as Robin and the others were staring at her with. One girl came over to the lead boy and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine! JUST KEEP THAT…THAT FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" Hurt, as she had never known so far coursed through Starfire. Her eyes welled up with tears and she quickly ran out of the food court.

"STARFIRE COME BACK!" Robin yelled after then ran to catch up with her. Robin ran down the crowded mall to catch Starfire beofre she ran out into the street or somthing. It was strange, Robin was sure that for a second when she shoved that lastboy her eyes had looked bright green. He burst on through the exit and looked around the vast parking lot for anyone that even looked like her. He saw no one, Starfire had gone.

* * *

Let's hope Robin finds Starfire. I hope you like it so far, and thanks for reading it. I'll update as soon as I can. Laters! 


	4. The Beginning

**moezy-chan: **I'm really gald you like it so far.

**shemka okay4:** I understand perfectly, i'm really lazy myself. happy your happy with the story

**robin and star fan:** Have no fear, ROBIN IS HERE! LoL! Glad your liking it.

**Jeanniestorm:** No kidding, but read thischapter.I think you like it

Thanks for all of your reviews, and now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four

The Beginning

"STARFIRE COME BACK!" Robin yelled after then ran to catch up with her. He burst on through the exit and looked around the vast parking lot for anyone that even looked like her. He saw no one, Starfire's had gone. Robin's gaze darted around each of the parked cats and empty spaces; she really was gone. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy quickly caught up with the boy wonder. They took a moment to scan the area just as he had done then focused on Robin.

"You didn't happen to see which way she went did you?" Cyborg asked a quiet Robin.

"What happened," asked Raven. Robin let out a long sigh.

"I think some of it is starting to come back," he said turning his head slightly. He thought for a moment then faced his fellow Titans. "Alright Starfire's from another planet and without her memory so we need to find her before something happens to her."

"But the city is huge! It's going to take us forever to find her," exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I don't care how long or to what lengths we need to go to, but we have to find her. The only places she knows from experience are here," he pointed to the mall, "And Titans Tower. Cyborg you take down town and the north end, Beast Boy take the skies, I'll search the southern and eastern sections, and Raven get back to the tower and see if she's there. If not then I need you to try a city wide scan." Raven raised an eyebrow at his order.

"A telepathic sweep of the entire city?"

"I know it's tiring and time consuming, but we need to find her as quickly as possible. Please just make it so." Raven looked around for a moment then nodded her head. "Aright then, let's go!" They each broke off and went about finding Starfire.

* * *

ELSEWHERE……………..

A vase flew up against the wall and shattered into a million pieces. Himora paced back and forth in his apartment trying to vent his anger in the most inconspicuous way possible. He looked up at his wall, were there hung 8X11 photos of the Titans and Starfire. He smoothly removed a kunai from his waist cord and threw the small knife right between Robin's eyes. Starfire was still his primary assignment, but to him Robin was no longer simply a target of opportunity. Robin was responsible for keeping Himora from completing his objective on the first attempt; which, needless to say, pissed him off a great deal. He walked over and quickly pulled the kunai out of the photo. As he did a small screen on his desk started beeping. He closed his eyes in dread and stiffly turned around. He walked up to the screen and hesitated before answering the call. A darkened image of a pair of red eyes behind a curtain of blackness appeared.

"Mr. Himora, what grievous circumstances we contact you," his voice was quiet and piercing.

"Perhaps I have completed my objective and perhaps I have not, who are you to judge me so?"

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Himora, this council is well aware of you apparent failure. Do not insult us by presuming you can hide!" Himora pursed his lips together. "We beg you to enlighten us as to why the target was not acquired or eliminated." Himora thought for a moment trying to come up with a good sounding excuse.

"I was interrupted by her new companions. I underestimated their power but I assure you it will not happen again."

"By underestimated you mean to say you allowed the boy to bring your flawless record to an abrupt and pathetic end."

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Himora slammed his fist down on the table.

"Keep you voice down human. You are not to embark on vendettas of any sort whilst you remain our employee." Himora stepped closer to the screen.

""You're a couple hundred light years away, just what are you going to do about it?"

"Ask and ye shall be answered," returned the sinister alien. He narrowed his eyes; the moment he did Himora gripped the sides of his head and fell to the floor letting out painful gasps. The council member relaxed and Himora felt the pain leave him. Using the desk for support Himora hoisted himself back to his feet and stood before the screen. "Our reach is immeasurable; we have never once before _lost_ an experiment and we do not intend to allow her to be the first. Consider the precious gift of life as your payment from this day forward."

"You can't do that to me! I still intend to crush each and every one of them with my bare hands!"

"You exaggerate."

"The point is I deserve to be rewarded for catering to your needs."

"No, the point is you are a fool who does not see the bigger picture. You no longer have the luxury of receiving pay. You belong to us now."

"I BELONG TO NOBODY!" The council member slowly nodded.

"Perhaps I misjudged you. Proceed then, on your way to oblivion." He let loose a powerful attack on Himora once again, causing the assassin to fall to the floor in agony. He winced and twitched from the many parts of his body that felt like fire.

"NOOOO! NO! I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS! I ACCEPT! PLEASE STOP!" His cries died down as he was released. The member sat back in his chair and unknowingly smiled.

"Wise decision."

* * *

AT THE TOWER…………………….

Raven checked Robin's room before electing to use the computer outlet on the wall. She pressed a series of buttons and cleared her throat. "Locate Starfire." It processed the request for a moment before responding.

"Starfire is not in Titans Tower." The computer replied in a tone similar to Raven's. Raven nodded and walked into the common room. She contacted Robin and his face appeared on the large screen.

"Report."

"She's not in the tower," said Raven.

"Alright thanks, I'm going to give Cyborg and Beast Boy a ring here in a minuet. Meanwhile I need you to conduct the sweep." Raven gave him a short nod and the screen went black. Raven levitated in the middle of room with her legs crossed and her cape draped around her. She remained in deep thought for a moment before slowly chanting.

"Azerath-Metrion-Zinnnnthos." She then began to literally see numerous parts of the city in passing flashes. She saw people walking along the sidewalk, cars zooming down the highway, children crying at their mothers to buy them some toy they can't have. She passed over city block after city block and skyscraper after skyscraper. After about two hours small beads of sweat began running down from the top of Raven's head. She began to pant lightly every now and then. She had even began to loose focus once from the amount of exhaustion. Finally after two and half hours her vision passed by a crying red haired girl. The face was obscure but there was still now mistaking her. Raven's eyes open and she stared ahead for a moment. Finally she let her feet touch the floor and she called back Robin.

"Robin, I found Starfire; she's walking along the outskirts and may leave the city if we don't hurry."

"Thanks Raven I get to her as soon as I can. Get a hold of Cyborg and Beast Boy and tell them where we are." Robin gave out his orders and Raven replied in the affirmative. Robin hung up his comm. link and continued on down the road on the R-Cycle.

A few blocks away Starfire slowly walked by herself in the cold wind, she rubbed her arms as it soon began to drizzle. Starfire looked up at the sky wondering how her day could get any worse. For a moment it seemed as if she were finally blending in as one of residents of Earth. Then in the blink of an eye the idea was washed away completely. The more she thought about it the more she agreed with the boy whom she had sent to the ground; she was a freak. How else was she able to defeat each and every one of those boys, and why did she not know of such strength earlier. She walked by an alley and passed by someone leaning against the wall. She stopped abruptly and turned to see Robin behind her.

"Robin! I-I uh, what are you doing here," she stampered.

"Starfire you should not have just taken off like that," said Robin a little sternly. Starfire hung her head and sniffled.

"I did not wish to endanger anyone else, that boy was right."

"No, that boy was a jerk! And what he said couldn't have been farther from the truth." She picked up her head. "While we were looking for you we heard people talking; they were saying things like 'well it's about time someone made that kid taste some asphalt.' Or 'I wish we had more people like her in this city I'd come out of my house more often.' Starfire you don't have to be afraid all the time."

"But I do not even know who I am!'

"I know that must be frightening. I can't begin to imagine what that must be like, but you can trust us." She shook her head and stepped closer to him.

"I wish I had your confidence Robin."

"Well I have my own faults to, nobody's perfect."

"But you are not afraid of anything, I have seen you and the others in battle." Robin sat down on a ledge and she sat next to him.

"I was afraid today."

"Of what?"

"I was afraid something might happen to you." Starfire felt herself feel slightly warmer. "Well! I mean me and Cyborg, and Beast Boy and Raven; we were all worried about you," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Please Star will you come back with us?"

"Of course I will, thank you Robin." She leaned over and hugged him. Robin's mouth hung ajar slightly not sure if he were still talking or in a dream state. She broke away and stared him straight in the eyes. If Robin hadn't known better he would have thought she were trying to sedate him with those shining green orbs. "Robin?" He blinked several times and looked around. Starfire was giving him a worried look. "Robin are you okay?"

"Uhh yeah, yeah I 'm fine Star thanks." She smiled and nodded happily. He motioned over to his bike. "Come on, let's get back." He handed her an extra helmet and she climbed onto the seat behind Robin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a ready nod when he looked back. He revved up the engine and took off back to the tower.

* * *

IN THE COMMON ROOM………………

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy sat waiting in the common room. The other two Titans had arrived nearly two hours ago and were beginning to think maybe they should search for both of them now. "Alright that's it! I'm going," said Cyborg. He stood up and when he reached the door it slid open to reveal Robin and Starfire.

"Hey guys," said Robin waving his hands.

"Hello friends," greeted Starfire.

"Hey dudes! Glad to see your back, what kept ya," exclaimed Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire looked at each other for a moment.

"Just had a little talk time," said Robin. Cyborg gave Robin an 'Uh huh' look but press the matter any further. They gathered on the couch and sat back for a while.

"I am sorry for causing discomfort friends," apologized Starfire. "It will not happen again."

"You don't need to apologize Star," said Cyborg patting her on the back. 'Though I would like to know how you beat those guys senseless. Man that was so cool!"

"Dido, the first part anyway," said Raven. She typed up something at the large screen and displayed a play back of the scene at the mall. "If we take a look at some of the mall's surveillance footage, I think we might be able to put a nail on what happened.

"Dude they pissed her off is what happened, then she let em' have it." Raven shot Beast Boy a irritated glare shrugged it of.

"Just play it Raven," said Robin. She did and they re-witnessed Starfire's victory in the food court. Starfire heard the boy's remark over and over again and finally asked Robin to turn it off. He gave Raven a hand signal and she physically switched off the screen.

"Okay they were getting on her nerves and you say when he grabbed you and your grabbed him your suddenly remembered something," Raven asked Starfire.

"Well it was as if something resurfaced, I could not stop myself until the deed was done." Raven nodded.

"Then I believe you have what is called 'dissociative amnesia', you subconsciously know how to do things and they emerge in times of need, heightened emotion, or stress. Which means you may have abilities that could far out way some of our own." Starfire sat with innocent wide eyes and stared down at her hands.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING……………………..

Robin led Starfire into a darkened room. She had her hands in front of her eyes and allowed Robin to direct her. "May I look _now_?" Robin chuckled lightly and nodded his head.

"Yeah Star, go ahead." She pulled her hands away and gasped when she saw the sight before her. She was in a fully furnished room with soft carpeting and an even softer round pink bed. She walked around the room in shock and awe.

"Robin? Is this intended for me?" He nodded. She squealed and hugged him tightly. "THANK YOU ROBIN!" She broke off wearing a huge smile.

"You should really thank Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy; they're the one's who built it. I asked them to put it together when they got back to the tower. We all decided you spent enough time in sickbay."

"Yes I will surely thank them, oh this is a most glorious gift!" She jumped up and landed on her bed. She snuggled up with the pillow and let out a content sigh.

"So you like it?" She turned onto her back and smiled up at him.

"I think it is wonderful." He thought for a moment.

"Listen uh we have combat practice tomorrow and maybe if your feeling up to it, I thought you could join us." She sat up. "You know we're still not sure what your fully capable of and………we're as interested as you are." She remained silent for a moment. "Never mind it was a dumb thing to ask, I'm glad you like your room." He began walking out of the room.

"Robin." He stopped and turned his head. "I have been considering that very thing, only on different grounds." He turned back around a little more confused. "I wish to learn from you, to fight as you do. If I am ever to be ready to face whatever is pursuing me, then I shall have to learn your skills." Robin mouth hung ajar for a moment.

"Starfire you have skills and abilities, I don't think you need me to teach what you might already know."

"I must rely on weapons that can be utilized in the moment, not when they wish to re-emerge from my mind." Robin looked her in the eyes and knew she was serious. Very well if she were bent on it, then he would have to just as serious. He straightened up and held his hands behind his back.

"Alright I'll teach you, but there is something you must understand first." Starfire nodded. "Don't take this personally, it is just the way I was taught by my teacher." He cleared his throat. "Once we begin there is no going back, no quitting; the teacher and the student will have their places and they will respect each other." He didn't really have to worry about respect at all, since both already respected the other a great deal. Starfire let out a short sigh and bowed her head to him. He two of his fingers to her chin and raised it back up. "But you bow to no one." She looked immensely happier at his new smile. She went over each of the rules he put forth and gave him a willing look. "Very well, then are you ready to begin?"

* * *

Hope you like it so far, cause I'm sure having fun writing it. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	5. Taking flight from the past

**Angel-star727:**Glad you like it so far!

**moezy-chan:**Thank you, I actually had fun writing that part.

**Jadedea:**Thanks, its always good to hear that.

**robin and star fan:**Whoa! easy killer. Don't worry, the next part is just below all of this. Though I'm an impatient person myself sighs oh well!

**Jeanniestorm:**Great,I really hope you like all the rest of the chapters.

**SweetPrincess:**Don't sweat it we all know what little brothers and sisters are like. Glad you've been able to catch my story, and even more glad that you like it. Laters!

**kilala63:**Thanks, I'm happy to know your enjoying it.

Thanks for all of your reviews and now on with the CHATPER!

* * *

Chapter Five

Taking flight from the past

"Alright I'll teach you, but there is something you must understand first." Starfire nodded. "Don't take this personally; it is just the way I was taught by my teacher." He cleared his throat. "Once we begin there is no going back, no quitting; the teacher and the student will have their places and they will respect each other." He didn't really have to worry about respect at all, since both already respected the other a great deal. Starfire let out a short sigh and bowed her head to him. He two of his fingers to her chin and raised it back up. "But you bow to no one." She looked immensely happier at his new smile. She went over each of the rules he put forth and gave him a willing look. "Very well, then are you ready to begin?"

* * *

HIMORA'S APPARTMENT…………………….

Himora roughly stuffed various items and weapons into a bag on his scruffy bed. Since his last contact with the mysterious aliens he had been grumbling about his situation. He latched a series of bladed disks to his belt. "The nerve!" He spoke silently but harshly. "How dare they turn me into a slave! Had it not been for me they would be doing their own dirty work. I wonder how long their pride would hold should I target them instead!"

"I'm not sure they'd take too kindly to that." Himora spun around and in the same movement whipped a disk at the intruder. It spun with ferocious speed until it was caught by the darkened figure. "They have made sure that I am well versed in all of your techniques, you are no match for me." The figure pitched it back and it pinned his bag to the wall behind it. Himora squinted until he finally made out who it was.

"And just what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you get the job done, you will still have the pleasure of finishing Starfire though."

"What pleasure, I'm not even getting paid now."

"Oh boo hoo," mocked the figure. "Maybe if you had not been so incompetent the first time you would still be in a position to set price roofs."

"That is enough! This is my lodging such as it is and I will not be mocked under my roof. You will not come with me and that is final!" He turned back to his bag and pulled it down from the wall. When he turned back to his visitor he found she was already standing right in front of him. Surprised he gasped and fell backwards onto his bed. She towered over him and her eyes glowed a sinister shade of purple.

"Nobody ever disobeys the Psions, no one has and no one will."

"Well it's lucky they have you to bend over and lick their"- She picked him up and threw him across the room. He smacked into the wall and slid to the floor with a small thud. He looked up and saw her with a ball of purple energy in her hand.

"I have been given orders; to give you one last chance. Fail once more and I shall have new orders; fail again and I will be your fate!" Himora didn't want to admit it, but he felt genuine terror at the sight of this person. "Now get up and let's get this over with."

"Fine, but just to let you know who gets who. You can deal with the others, you can even have the girl for all I care; the bird is _mine_!" He pointed to himself.

"We'll see."

* * *

BACK WITH STARFIRE……………………..

Starfire stood in the training room by herself waiting for Robin to arrive. As she waited she found herself fiddling with her hands trying not to get too nervous. It wasn't so much the amount of work, stress, and maybe even pain that she was about to face; but more Robin himself. She kept going over and over in her mind what might happen should she disappoint him in anyway, or any one of the Titans for that matter. She had only known them for a short while by now, but it was still important to Starfire that she maintained their respect. The past few nights she had been sleeping rather restlessly, always waking up with a start. Even what her new room represented was barely enough to divert her mind from what she was dreaming. Starfire had been wanting to tell Robin but always decided against it from fear of distracting him from his work; he always seemed so busy. She heard the door open and turned to see Robin walking in.

"Hey Star," he said while carrying a duffle bag.

"Good morning Robin," she replied sweetly.

"I didn't expect to see you here this early." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose I felt eager to begin." Robin nodded with a smile. He unzipped the bag and pulled out various items.

"I hope you don't mind but I've asked the others to help along the way."

"Oh I do not mind," she said holding her left arm. "I am curious though, how shall we begin our lessons."

"Well that's were Raven comes in," said Robin. Starfire blinked a couple of times.

"I do not understand." The door opened and in walked Raven. Her arms were full of candles and incense. "I was under the impression that I would learn from you."

"You are, but before you can learn physical martial arts you need to get a good understanding of mental martial arts, and I think Raven can do a better job at that."

"I…I suppose I see your point," said Starfire a little disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll start learning the good stuff soon," He got a side glare from Raven. "But you have to walk before you can run. So I'll leave you two at it." He left the room and silently prayed Star wouldn't inadvertently drive Raven nuts. Back inside Raven set the candles on the floor in various spots and set the incense. She then had Starfire sit cross-legged across from her.

"Okay, the secret to a good meditation is clearing the mind of all concerning thoughts and worries."

"I do not see how I am to halt my brain's functions," said Starfire tilting her head.

"It's just a figure of speech, meaning try not to think of anything so your mind can be clear. When your mind is clear you're better able to concentrate on relaxing yourself. Now follow my lead and try to keep your mind clear." Starfire nodded and Raven began her famous words. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Starfire began speaking the words but as soon as she did her mind wondered away from her meditation and lead her to what she could be learning with Robin. She pictured herself doing all sorts of things and seeing the others, especially Robin cheering her on. "YOU'RE NOT DOING IT!" Starfire snapped back to reality and realized that she had not only stopped chanting but also nodded off frequently.

"Please forgive me Raven, I did not mean any disrespect." Raven swallowed trying to contain herself.

"Alright, let's try this again." Raven began to fill the room with her words once more. As she attempted to get in unison with Raven Starfire began to feel slightly suffocated by all of the incense that now filled the room. Before she knew she was wriggling her nose from a growling tickling sensation.

Robin was currently in his room going over the various things he had lined up for Starfire. He didn't even realize it until now but he felt really excited about teaching her. To be perfectly honest he had been subconsciously hoping for her to ask something like that for a while. He decided he would start off with basic kung fu, then work towards a variety of staff forms, and maybe when they were finished Starfire's real powers would re-emerge. He put together a few more training utensils. He had not taken two more steps when there was a loud bang and the whole tower seemed to shake. He stood stunned for a moment but was brought back to reality by yet another blast/shake.

"Never a dull moment," he said already running out of his room. He reached the training room and was about to knock when Raven stormed out with a very grumpy look occupying her face. A trail of colored smoke followed her.

"That's it she's all yours!" Raven shoved a handful of meditation things into Robin's arms.

"What is the problem Raven," mumbled Robin through the large pile of stuff in his arms. She didn't reply but kept on walking grumbling about how her time and energies had been utterly wasted. Robin set the things down and walked back in. Starfire stood in the middle of the room looking both sorry and embarrassed. The walls bared scorch marks from what looked like powerful blasts. "Starfire what happened?" She looked up at him with wide eyes and lightly rubbed her nose while sniffling.

"I, could not breathe with all of the scented smoke and I continued to disrupt our meditation with my constant nasal discharges. I could not stop sneezing and couching" Robin relaxed a little more and felt like letting out a amused chuckle though he decided against it. "She is angry with me yes?"

"No, Raven's complicated. She doesn't mean anything by it; it's just the way she is. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it won't take much to rebuilt this room or whatever else got blasted." He took a disbelieving look around the room. "Your sneezing did this?" Starfire nodded and a short pause passed between them. "Never mind, let's get down to business." He pulled a cloth out of his bag and walked behind Starfire. He covered her eyes and tied it behind her head.

"But Robin, I cannot see," she said and held her arms out blindly. "How am I to learn when I cannot see?"

"You shouldn't rely on your eyes so much; they can play tricks on you. You need to learn to trust your other senses and use them to help you see." Behind the cloth she closed her eyes and formed a picture of the room in her mind. She heard a faucet slowly dripping making ripples throughout the air. She heard a shifting noise behind her and she spun around in that direction. She soon began to hear her own heartbeat and made out the steady flow of her blood throughout her body. It was then that she began to notice the sound of someone slowly breathing in and out. She tried to steady her own breathing when she heard it coming closer. It moved and stopped somewhere on her right. She raised her right hand to put up her guard. Before she knew it she felt quick vibrations on the floor; someone was coming. In her mind's eyes she saw an obscure object about to connect with her but she reached forward and blocked it. Starfire then spun around and threw whatever she had hold of against the wall. She pulled off the blindfold and saw she had Robin in her grasp.

"Good gasp job Star," said Robin out of breath. She let go of him and he clutched his chest.

"Robin I am so sorry! I"-

"No no it's alright Star, I would've been disappointed if you hadn't done it." He got back to feet. He picked up the blindfold she dropped and held it back out to her. "Again."

Day Two…………

Starfire stood on top two posts surrounded by many other posts and kept herself balanced. Standing on black energy platforms Cyborg and Beast Boy held staffs and moved closer to her. Robin overlooked the three while Raven concentrated on keeping Cyborg and Beast Boy in the air. "Don't take this the wrong way Star, it's just training," said Cyborg. She nodded and readied herself. Cyborg and Beast Boy then began to swing at her with the short staffs and Starfire did her best to avoid them while staying on the posts. Robin leaned over the edge as he watched her agility increase with each dodge and successful land.

"Remember; your enemy is always looking for new ways, new weaknesses to use against you." He jumped down and landed on a pair of posts next to her. He removed a staff and extended it. "You must show them that you have none. He swung and she moved aside to avoid it. The two moved along the array of wooden posts almost as one. Soon the two began to let out short bits of laughter while they chased each other along the posts. After a while Cyborg and Beast Boy signaled Raven to let them back down.

"I think he likes her," whispered Beast Boy. Cyborg looked up at Robin and Starfire and indeed noticed how much they enjoyed each other's company. Robin swung around his staff and she caught it below the arm. She held it in place and they struggled against each other for a moment.

"Nice catch," said Robin.

"Thank you, but now I am in control," said Starfire triumphantly.

"Hee hee, are you?" Robin asked with a small smile. Starfire tried to pull it away from him or knock him off balance but found he was right. She had got herself in an awkward position and was forced to lean back in order to maintain her hold. Robin twirled the staff upwards and she began to fall. In a flash he whipped the staff downward and she grabbed onto it. He helped her back up and Raven conjured a platform for them to get back to the ground. As they slowly descended Robin folded up his staff and turned to Starfire. "Remember that, it will not only give your enemy the wrong impression about themselves but will almost always bring you victory." Starfire thought for a moment then gave him a comprehensive nod.

That night……….

Starfire lay in bed stirring from side to side. Her eyes were shut tight and she had small beads of sweat running down the side of her head. Her stirring slowly turned into tossing and turning with sudden gasps here and there. She turned her head and found herself deep inside a dream.

_She stood up straight against a wall, and to her left and right were many others though their faces were obscure. She stood perfectly still as if her entire body had been switched to the off position. The next thing she knew she was roughly but swiftly being rushed down a pathway with more people standing against the walls. She was soon restrained to the wall with various instruments around her. Then a distant, soft, eerie, and commanding voice called out to her._

_"Koriand'r." She turned her head towards the voice and her face showed no emotion._

_"I am Koriand'r of the Psions. You're defeat is assured and inevitable." She spoke as if she were a computer programmed to give a certain response. A pale hand stretched forward and covered her face. There was a flash of light and she was running down a dimmly lit hallway as if her life depened on it. Suddenly she turned and a pruple flash came out of nowhere and all went black._

"NOOO!" She sat bolt up right in her bed panting and gripping her covers as if hanging on for dear life. She remained seated for a moment then jumped out of her bed and ran to the door. She passed through and made a mad dash down the halls of Titans Tower. She stopped in front of Robin's door and tapped lightly on it.

"Robin! Robin," she gave quick whispers of his name. She knocked on his door some more. "It is I Starfire, your pupil. Please grant me entry." She knocked one more time and waited. She looked back down the hall, the darkness seemed to following her and coming closer with each breath she took. Starfire swiftly turned back to his door and tapped a little louder. She put her ear up against the door and heard some stifled moaning from inside. She decided he might need her help and punched in the emergency access code he had given her. She walked in and saw him tossing and turning in his bed. Starfire advanced inside some more and the door closed behind her with a snap. She walked up to his bed and knelt down beside him. She gently shook him awake and he let out a stifled grunt.

"NO! You can't!" She looked down at him curiously. Fearing he might say somethinghe would wish not toshe gently shook him once more. He squinted one eye open and made out a blurry image of someone kneeling next to him. "Who's-Who's there."

"It is I, Starfire," said the timid alien. Robin eyes opened all the way and he sat up.

"Starfire? Are you alright? What's wrong?" She paused for a moment.

"I was on the verge of asking you the same question," she said looking down at him. "I was not aware you have been having a night of mare of also each night." Robin swallowed and searched for a response. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to tell her why he had nightmares all the time; he hadn't told the rest of the team so what makes her any different? 'She is different though,' thought Robin. She was unlike anyone he had ever met.

"It was nothing Star, not enough to eat I guess."

"Robin I am doubtful that malnutrition could cause such a disturbance," said Starfire. "If something is troubling you please tell me."

"Why?"

"I wish to help," she replied as if he had asked an obvious question.

"Thanks Star, but really its nothing," he said in a not too convincing voice. She gave him a suspicious glance but shrugged it off. "Now why did you really come?" She looked around his darkened room for a moment.

"I am frightened," said Starfire quickly. He found that sitting in the moonlight she drew his gaze in a way he had never known before.

"Of what," he asked coming a little closer.

"Of, what I might have been," she replied following suit. The faces were now but a few inches apart.

"Don't be afraid. Besides, I like you just the way you are now." A silence fell between them before Robin closed the gap between them and laid his lips on hers. Starfire was a bit surprised for a mere second before allowing herself to gradually melt away in the moment. They took in each other for a moment more until Robin pulled away as if having a sudden realization. "I'm sorry," he said quickly looking away from her. He had a burning urge to neglect the fact that it was three in the morning and go jump in the water outside. He looked around frantically trying to find something to replace the current subject. "Maybe you should get back to bed Star," he said going back under his covers. She reached forward and grasped his arm.

"Please, may I spend the duration of the night here?" he sat up and looked at her. "I promise it will not be repeated, just for tonight," she added feeling just as awkward as he did. He relaxed himself trying not to look so tripped up as he was and nodded. He got up and went over to his closet where from he removed a rolled up sleeping bag.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he said giving up his bed. They were both half disappointed and half relieved by this. Robin didn't mean anything by it, simply that his professional side had begun to take over. He set up his sleeping bag at the foot of his bed and climbed in. Once he was settled he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, struggling to fall back asleep. Starfire meanwhile lay in his bed thinking to herself; she wasn't quite sure why, but at that moment she felt as if she could literally take flight and soar through the air.

* * *

How was that? Sorry I haven't updated in while but I've been sick as a dog. I guess its only fair to make up for it by updating this story and my other one all in the same day. Thanks again for reading so far and I hope you liking it. Laters! 


	6. Taken Away

**moezy-chan:** Thanks, that scene did workin real nice didn't it.

**gladdecease:** That's a good question, though it may not be answered blaitantly in this chapter i promise we'll find out alot more in the next one.

**Angel-star727:** Here now for you is the next Chapter! Glad you're liking it.

**robin and star fan:** I didn't mean anything by it. Though **I** really am impatient, lol.

**Jadedea:**Sorry you'll have to read and find out for yourself, but your very close.

**SweetPrincess:** Great! I'm happy to hear you love it so far. There is just one tiny thing you ought to know about me: no I'm not gay, I'm not a she I'm a he. Just trying to clear that little thing up.

Thanks very much for your reviews, and thank you I am feeling better. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six

Taken Away

"I'll sleep on the floor," he said giving up his bed. They were both half disappointed and half relieved by this. Robin didn't mean anything by it, simply that his professional side had begun to take over. He set up his sleeping bag at the foot of his bed and climbed in. Once he was settled he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, struggling to fall back asleep. Starfire meanwhile lay in his bed thinking to herself; she wasn't quite sure why, but at that moment she felt as if she could literally take flight and soar through the air.

* * *

EARLY NEXT MORNING………………….

A thin fog surrounded the peak of Titans Tower, where on the edge of the roof stood two resolute figures. Robin had chosen this spot for Starfire's final test because it somewhat symbolized rising upward toward the horizon. It had taken him a while to finally nod off to sleep the night before but he was glad that Starfire got a restful slumber out of what was left in the evening. They stood facing each other; Robin with his staff and Starfire with her own two hands. He had offered her the option of using a staff but she preferred to go without it. Starfire watched Robin with slight apprehension; there was no telling when he would launch his attack, though a real enemy was not bound to wait until she was ready. With one last sigh of readiness she looked him square in the eyes as he charged forward.

"YAAAAA!" He let out a battle cry and swung at her from all directions, thought careful to not actually inflict any damage. She dodged and blocked a number of his attacks and upon blocking a sideswipe she used his staff for support and kicked him in the chest. He staggered backward and stood still for a moment during which Starfire wondered if she had used too much force. Then he looked back up and smirked at her resourcefulness. Recovering from her counter attack he dashed forward once again. From the stairway door Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy watched the battle as if spectators at a baseball game. Raven sat observing the two in their fight when she heard Beast Boy and Cyborg talking behind her.

"Okay, I'll put in ten," said Beast Boy. "Eight for Robin and two for Starfire."

"I dunno, I'm thinking more eight for Starfire and two for Robin," replied Cyborg.

"You two are betting on a final exam," Raven half asked half scolded. "Your maturity far out does my own in ways unmeasured," she said turning back to the fight scene. She was noticed out of the corner of her eye that Cyborg and Beast Boy were giving her inviting grins. She finally shook her head and had her final say. "Fine put me down for twenty, ten for each of them."

"Okay, but I'm telling you Star's gonna win," warned Cyborg.

"What makes you so sure," snipped Beast Boy.

"Rob's too good of a teacher."

"YA!" Robin brought his staff forward on a downward hack which Starfire back flipped to avoid. He stepped forward and threw a smoke grenade on the ground. At once Starfire's view was obscured and she saw only one foot in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Do not rely on your eyes,' she told herself. She soon became vaguely aware of something coming at her from behind. She quickly ducked down low, grabbed hold of her attacker's arm and flipped him over her head. The smoke cleared and Robin stood back up. When he did he noticed that he was without his staff. He looked around and saw Starfire twirling it in her hand; she took it from him when she flipped him over. Now taking the offensive Starfire leapt forward and thrust the long stick towards her opponent. Robin moved aside and Starfire quickly swung around for a sideswipe, Robin caught it under the arm and immediately knew he was done. He looked up and saw a sorry but triumphant smile on her face. She twirled the staff upwards causing him to loose his balance and begin to fall off the edge of the roof. He never fell however because Starfire held the staff out for him to grab hold of. Smiling broadly Cyborg held his hands out on either side of him to collect his winnings, which Raven and Beast Boy reluctantly coughed up.

"Nice job Star!" Said Robin through the strain over holding onto the staff.

"Thank you Robin, hold on I will help you up." She began to pull the staff up when Robin suddenly lost his grip and began to fall once again. "ROBIN!" She threw the staff aside and leapt off after him. The other Titans quickly ran up to the edge where Raven prepared to bring them back. Starfire quickly caught up to Robin as they fell and tightly held onto him. As the ground came hurriedly closer another vague memory clicked on in Starfire's mind; she saw herself soaring like a rocket over a grassy landscape. He world acme back and she speedily pulled up out of their nose dive and zoomed over the water making a sizable wake behind her. Back at the tower Raven stopped chanting in disbelief though she still had her hands raised. Cyborg stuffed a chili dog e had been munching on into his wallet and took a bite out of his acquired money. Beast Boy almost fell off the roof himself in utter shock. Starfire slowed down to a steady cruise and Robin looked up at her surprised and happy.

"Star, I believe you can fly."

* * *

LATER THAT DAY…………………...

The Titans prepared a huge dinner and desert that evening to celebrate Starfire's accomplishment and for saving Robin from pushing up daisies. They ordered two large pizzas, fired chicken, and three layer cake, though most of it was downed by Cyborg. Despite the fact that Beast Boy was more than slightly miffed at the sight of such a carnivorous supper, he still managed to act happy for Starfire's sake. After they had dinner and had a few slices of cake Beast Boy decided they needed more fun.

"Dudes we should play a game!"

"What game," asked Cyborg. Beast Boy rubbed his hands together and dashed over to the closet. He rummaged around inside throwing out books, bird-a-rangs, video games and other various objects until he re emerged. He held up the square box and smiled broadly.

"Twwwister!" Raven took one look at the game and snapped her fingers. The box covered up in black energy and then disappeared. "Hey! What have you done with twister! Where is it?"

"Floating aimlessly in another dimension where it belongs," deadpanned Raven.

"Oh, I would have liked to have experienced the twister," said Starfire. Robin tried not to think about the picture of the tow of them with their bodies entangled and bent in weird fashions.

"Ahh don't worry Star we'll get another one," said Robin.

"So friends what shall we do next for our supper of celebration?"

"Glad you asked Star," said Cyborg. They sat her down on the couch and seated themselves opposite from her. Robin then looked to his friends for one final note of approval before turning back to Star.

"We have a little surprise for you." He brought out a small square box covered in green wrapping paper. Starfire looked down at the box in wonder. "It's from all of us, we really hope you'll except it." Starfire smiled at each of them and picked up the small package. She then proceeded to carefully undo the tapped corners and sides of the wrapping.

"Star, what are you doing," asked Beast Boy watching her hands.

"I'm removing the outing layer so it may be reused again," she stated plainly.

"Star that's not the point," corrected Cyborg. Starfire looked at him curiously. "Your supposed to rip it to shreds so you can open it," he said with fervor. She shrugged and began to violently rip apart the wrapping paper. When she was done the floor was littered with small pieces of paper.

"Looks like we didn't need to get confetti after all," said Beast Boy and earning a rolling of the eyes from Raven. She opened the box; her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She pulled out a Titans communicator and looked back up at them.

"Since you first came here, we've been talking about you possibly joining the team," said Robin. "Starfire we invite you to become a Teen Titan, we invite you to call this place 'Home'." Starfire felt irresistible tears of happiness breach her and she flew forward and embraced each of them.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Raven with a small smile. Starfire broke off from Robin and looked at her communicator.

"Oh thank you friends! This is a most joyous gift. I gladly and most happily accept your invitation."

"Then welcome to the team, Titan." Even Raven had to smile at the amount of happiness on Starfire's face.

"Alright yall, time for all five of us Titans to get some shut eye," said Cyborg. He switched on the tower security and headed for his room. Beast Boy congratulated Starfire once more and did the same.

"Good night Robin, good night Raven. I will see you in the morning." She hugged them both and floated off to her room. Robin yawned and was about to hit the sack when Raven held him back.

"Robin, I need to show you something." He noted the urgency in her tone.

"Sure Raven, what's up?" She led him over to the large monitor and inserted the crystal they had found earlier.

"Remember the storage device that we found on Starfire?" Robin nodded. "I was finally able to decipher it and I think you'll find this a little startling." She displayed her findings on the screen. Robin found himself looking at an array of complex formulas and DNA sequencing.

"What is all this?"

"A laboratory created virus." Robin tore his gaze away form the screen and turned to Raven utter surprised. "I'd have to study it some more to find out where exactly it came from, but just looking at it………it has to be the most horrific fate I have ever seen. And I've seen some pretty bad things."

"Why would Starfire be carrying information like this," asked Robin looking over the complex material.

"Who knows, but I'm sure that whoever is after her has a good idea what this whole thing is about." Robin scratched the back of his head in dread. He really wanted everything to just right, but this virus just couldn't be pushed aside.

"We'll keep a look out for anything suspicious, in the mean time I'd suggest we not tell Starfire about this." Raven nodded and after giving Robin the crystal went off to bed.

Starfire was busy making down her bed and getting ready for sleep when she heard a knock at her door. "Enter." Robin stepped inside her room and took a look around. "Hello Robin, is there something you require of me?"

"Uh no, no I just came to ask something." She tilted her head.

"Really, what?" Robin hesitated somewhat.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me, by the docks." He added finished quickly and looked down at the floor. Starfire set her pillow down on her bed and looked up at the clock.

"Is it not time for sleeping?"

"Yeah, I just thought we could take a walk and talk for a while. But if you'd rather get some rest then I understand perfectly. You know what, I'll just leave and maybe we can do it some other time." He began to walk out of the room.

"I'd love to." Robin stopped and turned.

"Do it another time?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'd love to walk with you now." Robin smiled back at her and nodded.

"Cool, uhh, we should go now or it might get too late." They quietly made their way down the halls and toward the exit. As they left Himora and the girl watched them leave.

"This will work to our advantage," he said.

Back in the tower Beast Boy made his way up to Robin's door. He knocked and yawned. "Robin, you got any toothpaste I can borrow? Robin?" He knocked on the door once more. "Robinnnn? Hello you in there?" He opened the unlocked door and found his room to be empty. Puzzled he wondered where Robin could be when a hand fell on his shoulder. "YOW! Robin don't scare me like th"- He stopped when he turned around and was grabbed by the shirt and thrown into the wall outside the room. Beast Boy looked up and saw Himora standing over him. "You!" Beast Boy quickly reached up and hit the alarm. It went off for a few seconds before a kunai flew into it abruptly shutting it off.

"I believe you people have something of mine." Himora flashed his katana, which he undoubtedly scored from the training room. He stepped closer to Beast Boy when he saw Cyborg and Raven coming down the hall.

"Don't know how you go in here, but your going to wish you hadn't!" Cyborg fired his cannon but Himora dodged it. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and jumped up at the assassin. He punched Himora against the wall and would have kept up the attack except a strong purple blast came out of nowhere and knocked him out cold. Another few blasts hit Cyborg in various places and he too was out like a light. Raven stared ahead as the one who fired the blasts stepped into the light.

"Starfire?"

"No, but I'll admit we do look a lot alike don't we," replied the dark haired girl. "I'm here for my sister, now where is she?" Unwilling and also unable to answer the question Raven pulled out the summoned the crystal from Robin's room.

"This virus, what is it? What do you plan to do with it!" Himora hit her hard in the back of the neck and Raven fell to the floor. She saw the dark haired girl stand over her and charge her fist.

"It is the end, for all of you." Raven then saw purple light and everything went black.

* * *

ON THE DOCKS……………..

Robin and Starfire walked silently along the calm cool docks of Jump city. The silence was somewhat awkward while also very enjoyable. Every now and then one would glance at the other just as he or she had looked away.

"It is very calm tonight," said Starfire leaning on the railing and looking out over the water.

"Yeah, I really like night's like this," said Robin. A slightly chilling breeze blew by and Starfire began rubbing her arms until she felt a cape drape around her shoulders and warming her, inside and out. She smiled sweetly and leaned up against him. Robin felt as if he were about to take a plunge into the water below them. Looking down his reflection gave him a mad glare for even thinking of fleeing the scene. Robin put and arm around her and she automatically rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Robin, for everything." She felt her eye lids getting heavy and she just wanted to drift off right there, knowing everything was simply perfect.

"I just might cry." Robin and Starfire snapped out of their thoughts and spun around to see Himora and the girl standing behind them. "Seriously, I haven't been so chocked up since I accidentally swallowed a chicken bone," mocked Himora. Robin moved Starfire behind him and Himora pointed to the boy wonder. "You and me, here and now." Robin wasted no time in taking out his staff and darting toward his enemy. Starfire meanwhile focused on the girl standing before her.

"Long time no see little sister." Starfire's mouth dropped. She had a sister. Whoever she was she had charged forward and she threw Starfire through the window of a warehouse. Groaning from the small amount of pain Starfire got to her feet just as her 'sister' flew in through the broken window.

"Who are you?"

"Awww don't tell me you don't recognize me Koriand'r." There was that name again, the name she heard so often in her dreams. "I am Kornand'r, your sister and we go wayyyyy back."

"I do not remember you."

"It doesn't matter, there's someone who'd like a word with you and this time I'm not going back empty handed." Unsure of what she was talking about Starfire could only take flight and try to get away before she was brought down by a powerful blast. She hit the floor and made out a blurry image of Kornand'r. "Your defeat was inevitable and assured, you and the boy now belong to them." Starfire saw her bend down and take hold of her and everything went black.

* * *

Sorry about stopping there. Next part is on it's way **real** soon. Hope your liking it. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	7. Youre Starfire Now

**moezy-chan:** Poor Robin, you'll know what I mean at the end of the chapter. The plot thickens to the whole new level.

**SweetPrincess:** Don't worry about it. Its hard to tell somtimes with these pen names. About your mail adress, sorry I'm jsut a little confused, is it claudylimonpops, or is there more to it? Just curious, if don't want to tell me then that's fine. Glad your enjoying the story.

**robin and star fan:** Hey! You lie like a rug! lol. Aren't we all impatient? I'm happy you like the story so far.

**TitansFan:** I know for a fact that I can be evil at times. It's not somthingI really plan, it just happens. ') Didn't mean to leave you hanging.

**calamite:** Hey thanks! It always great to hear that. Glad to hear you like my story.

**Jadedea:** Well that's good news. I got a flame for another story just the other day. I like your review alot better.

**Ldy-FloR:** Yes! The evil Blackfire! Mwa HA HAHA! Sorry lost myself right there, gotta calm back down and update. -takes a deep breath- Ok I'm cool I'm fine.

Thanks alot for all of your reviews, and without further delay one with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven

"You're Starfire now"

"Long time no see little sister." Starfire's mouth dropped. She had a sister. Whoever she was she had charged forward and she threw Starfire through the window of a warehouse. Groaning from the small amount of pain Starfire got to her feet just as her 'sister' flew in through the broken window.

"Who are you?"

"Awww don't tell me you don't recognize me Koriand'r." There was that name again, the name she heard so often in her dreams. "I am Kornand'r, your sister and we go wayyyyy back."

"I do not remember you."

"It doesn't matter, there's someone who'd like a word with you and this time I'm not going back empty handed." Unsure of what she was talking about Starfire could only take flight and try to get away before she was brought down by a powerful blast. She hit the floor and made out a blurry image of Kornand'r. "Your defeat was inevitable and assured, you and the boy now belong to them." Starfire saw her bend down and take hold of her and everything went black.

* * *

BACK AT TITANS TOWER……………………..

"Perfect!" Cyborg slammed his fist down on the counter. "Himora and that other weirdo girl he was with caught us with our pants down and they took Robin and Starfire."

"Yeah, it's too bad they also didn't bother to bring their communicators with em'," said Beast Boy holding the two devices. Raven was currently over at the large screen and she displayed a faint blinking dot.

"We should have no way to track them, but I'm some how getting an erratic signal."

"Really? Where's it headed?" Cyborg stepped up behind her. Raven punched a few more keys and zoomed in on the moving dot.

"Well if it stays on it's current course then it should be leaving our solar system within the hour." Cyborg looked back at Beast Boy.

"Dude, they're in space?"

"It would seem that way."

"Why where they even out of the tower in the first place?"

"I've got a good guess but that's not important right now," said Cyborg pacing back and forth. "We need to catch up with them and get em' back before they get too far away. Prep. The T-Ship, We're going after them." (I know in the series the T-ship didn't come till way later, but how else are they gonna get there? Back to the fic.)

* * *

ON A SHIP LEAVING THE SOLAR SYSTEM………………………

"Robin? Robin are you alright?" Robin became vaguely aware of a voice calling his name. He listened around in the dark shroud that seemed to blanket his entire world for the voice. "Robin?" There it was again; the sweetest, most soothing, caring, and angelic voice he had ever had the fortune to hear. He then felt a pair of gentle hands lightly shake him and he blinked his eyes open. He turned his head and Starfire's face came back into focus. He was lying on the floor and she was sitting down next to him. With some lingering fatigue he sat himself up and put a hand to his forehead.

"Wow my head," said Robin rubbing a sore spot. He looked around at their surroundings and saw a door ahead of them. "Let's get out of here." He moved towards the door.

"Robin wait!" Too late; just as he reached the door a powerful field electrocuted him and sent him flying back ten feet. "Oh, I should have said something when you awoke. I believe a fifty kilowatt force field is blocking our way." Robin winced as he got back to a sitting position and he blinked a couple of times.

"What happened, at the docks?"

"We were taken, now we are my sister's captives."

"You have a sister?" Robin looked over his shoulder at her.

"I was as astonished at the news as you are," said Starfire. "However, I can't help but feel my sister is not the one in command of this vessel."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," she said with a down cast look. "I am sorry Robin."

"For what?"

"Because of me andthe apparently dangerous history I carry with me, you may suffer whatever fate awaits me. For that, I am sorry." Robin scooted over and sat down next to her. "I do not want to know who I am anymore."

"Starfire….."

"I do not care."

"You're Starfire," said Robin wanting to look her in the eyes. She denied him his wish by looking down at the floor. "I don't care who you might have been, you're Starfire now." She looked up at him. "You're the best thing that's happened to us in long time. You make Raven actually smile, sort of. Beast Boy has someone who will listen to his jokes every once in a while. Because you're such a good listener Cyborg has someone he can talk to easily about the tough life of being half machine." He paused to let his words sink in. Unable to stop himself even if he wanted to, Robin reached forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Since you first came, to the tower and my room, I have know my first week of untroubled sleep in a long while." Starfire wanted to fall into him and burst into tears, but didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

"Thank you Robin." Robin smiled and cocked his head.

"Don't thank me, it's just who you are." Starfire and Robin remained in a state of silence for few moments. They slowly forgot about their plight and their world became each other. They had begun to move closer together when they heard the door open. Kornand'r stood in the doorway, and after pressing a small button on her wrist deactivated the force field.

"You must go with Himora, now."

"To where," asked Starfire.

"To wherever he tells you to, now get moving!" They stood up and began walking out. "Wait, just Koriand'r. Not you," said Blackfire pointing at Robin. Starfire turned back to Robin and held his arm.

"Why must Robin remain behind?"

"Because I was told to get you and just you. Are you going to move along or are you going to try my patience?" Her narrowing eyes glowed purple. Starfire cast a worried look to Robin.

"I'll be alright, don't provoke them. Everything will be alright." Starfire wanted to believe him but the situation looked pretty bad. She finally released him and stepped outside with Himora who lead her down the hall and out of side. Kornand'r closed the door and re-activated the force field. "So what do I call you," asked Robin. She smiled a sly grin and smoothly circled around him.

"You humans seem to have a passion for whimsical names, as is the case with my sister, I like the way Blackfire sounds. It rolls off the tongue very well don't you think?"

"It suits you," replied Robin. "What do you want with Starfire?"

"Me? I wish her pain and suffering, however her fate is not up to me."

"Oh? And who thinks they control her fate?"

"The Psion Magistrate of course. We are on the flagship of his fleet." She ended the subject and looked him over with a mad smile. "You're cute, I'm starting to think I might enjoy this." She took out what looked like a short energy whip and slowly advanced on Robin.

Himora pushed Starfire through a set of double doors and waited outside. She looked around at the room with curiosity. It was nothing like their cell; it had various instruments along the walls, chemicals flowing through various tubes and bottles.

"Greetings Koriand'r." Starfire spun around and saw someone in shadows. He stepped into the light. He was tall, wore a set of black and red robes while a hood shrouded his face allowing only to red eyes to be seen. "Do you know who I am?" Starfire looked at him with a slightly open mouth and growing apprehension. He let out a faint chuckle and stepped forward. "You looked at me in that exact same fashion the first time we met."

"Who are you?" Starfire was getting tired of asking that question.

"To be blunt I am your master. The one who holds your leash."

"I have no master," she said feeling a little more defiant. He stepped up to her and stretched his pale hand out to her face. A strange light emerged from his palm and made contact with her fore head. She instantly gasped out loud and sank to her knees. Becoming almost cross eyed Starfire did her best not to pass out from the pain. He let up on her and shenearly collapsed.

"Does that jog your memory? I am unable to count how many talks we had about discipline." Starfire used the wall for support and brought herself back up. "I now need to ask you; what happened? Why did you not complete the mission?'

"I do not know what you are talking about," said Starfire honestly.

"_Silence!_ I will not be hindered by lies and deceit. You and your sister were sent together to complete a task for me and you failed, now I want to know what happened!"

"I can not tell you what happened because I don't remember!" Starfire felt her temper beginning to rise.

"NONSENSE! No one can just forget past events like yours. You are in fact theone assisted me in synthesizing the virus!" Starfire's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "The Harvesters." She continued to stare at him. "You and your sister were to take the prototype strain and test it on a randomly selected planet and report it's success or failure." Starfire felt a rising tingling in her head. "You picked the day, you picked the time….." As he spoke Starfire closed her eyes tight shut and put a hand to her head as she began to see flashes of her memories. "You even picked the area on which the weapon would be detonated. You were in Koriand'r, you and your sister were in! Now what happened……."

His voice faded away as Starfire literally watched the events of two weeks earlier flash before her eyes. _She saw herself being released from the many instruments and showing little to no emotion in her facial expressions. She was handed a small tube filled with a white substance. Another flash and she saw herself putting a cylindrical device together. She placed the tube inside and armed the weapon. Before she could begin the count down she heard a shuffling noise off to the side. She instantly lit up her fist and pointed it at the noise, ready to strike. Her green fist illuminated a small woman. Starfire frowned at the sight of her but her mouth hung open when she noticed a newborn child in her arms. Her frown melted into a teary face of realization, sorrow, compassion, and pity. Within a heartbeat she clicked off the weapon and after removing the virus tube melted down the casing into a small puddle. Yet another flash and she saw herself nervously typing at a computer screen. She tapped the touch screen and inserted a small crystal. Within moments the computer spat it back out and she quickly pocketed it. At once an array of alarms went off and she made a mad dash out of the ship. With one last flash she saw, from her own eyes, that she was flying towards the first largely populated planet closest to them; Earth. As she drew nearer a purple light caught her in the head._ She placed a hand where it had healed. _She fell with tremendous speed through the atmosphere and landed in the water off the shores of a slumbering city. Her limp body floated along the surface of the water until it made first contact with dry land and a boy in a black mask found her and took her up to a large T shaped tower._ Her visions ended and she looked back up at the Magistrate, a look of grim comprehension on her face.

"No you do remember. Don't you?" Starfire let out a long breath.

"You corrupted me, I was never myself in the making of that terrible device."

"Yet, you contributed to its creation none the less. You attempted to escape no less than forty-nine times while under our control. That night, when your failed your mission, you managed to slip through our fingers for the first time."

"I do not wish to hurt anyone," said Starfire feeling weak at the knees.

"That's not your decision to make. I trained you, I conditioned you, I will decide when the hurting stops." Starfire buried her face in her hands as everything came flooding back to her. She could recall even the farthest of memories; one's so far back that she was not but a small child in the palace halls. "Whether you want to accept it or not Koriand'r; you, like your friend, belong to me." She looked up just in time to thepalm of his hand once more.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN………………..

He fell to the ground after being whipped by Blackfire once more. She looked up at the ceiling, hardly able to contain her glee. "I really love my job," she said while Robin stood back up again. "See, it's my job to find servants of the Psions who are misbehaving and 'whip' them into shape. Though the Magistrate usually preferred to administer Koriand'r's punishments himself."

"What do you want from me," breathed Robin.

"The Psions have hundreds of slaves to do their bidding, we'll be glad to have you aboard."

"You can kiss my ass," said Robin gripping his stomach. She smirked and propped up his chin with her hand.

"I hardly grow tired of that human spirit, it makes for a much more enjoyable training session. However rules are rules and the rule I so far have neglected is to first offer you the chance to willingly join us." Robin took her hand out from under his chin.

"Is that your face, or is a squirrel stuck in your collar?" Blackfire ground her teeth somewhat. She grabbed him by the throat and threw him up against the wall. He slid to the floor and gasped for breath. She took out a needle and jabbed him in the arm with it. "AARRGH!" The needle seemed to hurt alot more than a normal one of that size should.

"That's right! You fight me, it's more fun that way!" She raised her whip again but was stopped by the door opening behind her. The field was taken down and Starfire was shoved inside. "Another time later perhaps." She left and Starfire crawled over to Robin. She rolled him onto his back and propped his head up.

"I feel terrible," said Robin matter-a-factly. She looked down at him with love and pity and helped him sit up against the wall. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"Would you believe that all of this began with my people's natural ability of flight?" Robin gave her a confused look. She noted his perplexity and cleared her throat. "I am from a planet called Tamaran, and even a new born can unleash his or hear ability to fly. However there are rare occurrences when someone will be born without that ability. My sister, was born without the ability to fly. For this reason alone she was passed over for the crown and I became princess in her stead. Unable to get through her jealously she attacked me and took me away from the palace one night. She gave me over to a sinister race called the Psions, who in their history had been known as both powerful and ingenious. They performed numerous experiments on me, soon I was able to concentrate my body's energy and channel it into my fists." Robin listened intently as Starfire literally told him her life story. "Blackfire allowed herself to be experimented on as well in order to gain unnatural flight and the ability to fire off powerful blasts of her own. Soon they had drugged and conditioned my mind to where they could turn me on and off as if I were an attack droid. On my last mission I was to unleash a deadly virus on an innocent planet and a certain sight broke through their control and I abandoned my orders. Instead I attempted to escape with evidence of the virus and warn any planets that might be in danger. The virus given the name 'Harvesters' becauseit cultivates deadly parasitic cells who in turn deteriorate the victim's body. But I did not get far, my sister found me, and injured me greatly. That is when you discovered me on the shores of Titans Tower." She finished her story and Robin sat with his mouth wide open.

"Starfire, I uh." He was completely lost for words.

"Now you see, I am responsible for bringing this disaster upon you and our friends."

"Starfire…."

"I assisted in the virus' creation."

"_Starfire_."

"Perhaps it would have been better if Kornand'r had simply killed me for not getting the crown."

"STARFIRE!" She jumped at his shout. Robin calmed down and nodded.

"I would be lying if I told you I know what your feeling right now. But you have to remember that's all in the past. The way I see it loosing your memory was a blessing in disguise." She frowned slightly and shook her head in incomprehension. "It was as if the amnesia wiped away what was left of the influence the Psions had on you. You were given a second chance."

"Then I have made poor use of that chance." He held her face in his hands and with his thumb moved a tear off of her face.

"Now that is where you are wrong, please don't do this Starfire. Don't give up just because of something you had no control over. If anything you should fight back." Starfire remembered their training sessions together and how Robin had told her to never allow herself to be overcome mentally and physically. "They could only be planning to do one thing with that virus, they're going after Earth. You're a Teen Titan now, so that means you, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and myself all have a responsibility to do whatever we can to stop them." Starfire put her own hands on Robin's, pressing them to her face.

"You are right of course Robin, I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"You don't need to worry about it Starfire, they're on their way now." Starfire's eyes focused now completely on Robin.

"How do you know? How is it possible, we left our communicators at Titans Tower." Robin smiled and pulled off his shoe. He tapped the heel and a small compartment slid out revealing a hidden transmitter.

"Pays to be prepared," he said putting it back on.

"Then, they really are coming?"

"I would be surprised it they weren't," said Robin. Starfire smiled for the first time since they had been on the Psions ship and looked around.

"Then we should discover a way out so as to be ready when our friends arrive." She held up her fist and with a large amount of concentration formed a bright green ball of energy.

"Okay that was cool," said Robin nodding."let's get to it." He moved to get up but stopped. He frowned and tried again but still did not rise off the ground.

"Robin? Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know, I can't feel my legs." He said looked up at her and he suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over him. "What's happening to me?" In a flash Starfire knelt down before him and she began checking different parts of his body, a grim possiblilty entering her mind. She lifted up his sleeve and found the puncture wound that Blackfire had dine with the needle. She felt his forehead and went over his different symptoms. Shortly she came to a terrible realization and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Starfire, what is it?" New tears streamed down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" She let out a broken sigh and ran a hand over his arm.

"Oh Robin, you have become infected by the harvesters."

* * *

GASP! What will happen! Well I guess we'll just have to find out when I update. Thanks for reading so far and I hope your liking it so far. Laters! 


	8. Realization and a Sacrifice

**moezy-chan:** Calm down, and don't you worry. The next chapter is here so read on and be not afraid.

**TitansFan:** lol! It's nice to hear your into my story. Your right, Robin does need to be with Star!

**calamite:** I hate all cliffhangers. Sorry about that.

**flamesfromheaven:** Thanks, if you love then I'm glad.

**robin and starfire fan:** I'll update for you right now. –closes eyes and concentrates- There you go! One update fresh off the grill.

**Jadedea:** I can't just tell you what's going to happen it'll ruin the suspense. Besides it's always more fun to read it for yourself.

**Ldy-FloR:** I'm as excited as you are. Glad you like it!

**Piellio9:** Oh Sorry for getting her sister's name wrong. Darn it! Komand'r, got it! And having their pants pulled down is an expression meaning they were taken of guard.

**gladdecease:** Again sorry about getting Blackfire's name wrong. And about Starfire knowing Blackfire's English name, sorry about that too, I got caught up in her story I just washed over it completely.

**SweetPrincess:** Don't worry about poor Robin. :). Anyway, you can call me stupid for missing something. But I'm still unclear about your e-mail. It's claudylimonpops What? Is there anything after , that's the only thing I'm still unclear on. Again you can slap me if I'm not seeing something here. Happy to hear you still like my story.

Thanks so much for all of your reviews, now on with the update!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Realization and a Sacrifice

"I can't feel my legs," he said looking up at her and he suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over him. "What's happening to me?" In a flash Starfire knelt down before him and she began checking different parts of his body. She lifted up his sleeve and found the puncture wound that Blackfire had dine with the needle. She felt his forehead and went over his different symptoms. Shortly she came to a terrible realization and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Starfire, what is it?" New tears streamed down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" She let out a broken sigh and ran a hand over his arm.

"Oh Robin, you have become infected by the harvesters." Robin's face turned a deathly pale color.

"I'm what?" Starfire found it harder to say each time.

"In examining your wounds and symptoms I have deduced that you have indeed been infected by the virus."

"But-but how, I was never exposed to any chemicals and I never ate anything weird."

"I believe the answer lies here this puncture wound on your arm." She laid two fingers over the point of entry and Robin's replaced hers. He then thought back to moments before when Kormand'r had been entertaining herself.

"Blackfire, she did this to me."

"Who?"

"Your sister, that what she calls herself now. I'll bet you anything that needle she had is how she gave it to m"- He stopped suddenly and his mouth hung ajar.

"Robin?" He suddenly doubled over clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth in agony. He was on his hands and knees and he started to dry heave. Starfire immediately put her arms around him and pressed his back against her chest in hopes her rhythmic breathing might calm him. She took slow and steady breaths and soon felt Robin's convulsions slow down until they stopped entirely. But as she was relieved he was no longer dry heaving she knew it was only a matter of time before things got much worse. "Robin? How are you?" Robin nodded with a tired glance off into space.

"I'm fine Star, are you in danger of catching this thing from me?"

"No, I have been vaccinated and therefore am now immune to it."

"That's good to hear, you should start working on getting yourself out of here."

"No Robin, I cannot work while you are in pain," she said holding him tighter.

"Like hell you can't, I'll be alright Star. I'm only slowing you down right now." Starfire mentally scolded Robin. How could he ever think such a thing? She did however give in and helped him walk over to a floor panel near the force field. She gently leaned him against the wall and with a single fingered Starbolt cut away the floor panel, revealing a series of wires and tubes. As she began to try and hot wire their way out Robin felt an over whelming sense of fatigue coming on, and he wasn't sure if it was safe to fall asleep.

* * *

JOINING CYBORG, RAVEN, AND BEAST BOY………………………

The remaining three Titans cleared Earth's gravity and Cyborg set the hyper-drive coordinates. He tapped the small screen and frowned in wonder when he saw the Psions ship's coarse. "Celestial telemetry shows our target on their way here," he spoke into his earpiece. Raven took a look and pressed hers in response.

"Guess that means we won't have any trouble finding them."

"Dude have you seen that ship's layout," asked Beast Boy in awe. He stared at his screen, which displayed a small schematic of the flagship. Cyborg looked it over and joined Beast Boy's opened mouth look.

"Oh man you weren't kidding. Just look at how many disrupter banks that thing has, and that's not counting the number of small fighters it has stowed away." Raven rubbed her chin while she studied the ship and looked out of her window over at Cyborg.

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"Don't know, but we have to try. There's no way they're taking **our** friends without a fight!" So saying he locked in the coordinates and set the trigger. "Hang on." He eased the switch forward and the T-Ship made the jump into hyper-space.

* * *

BACK ON THE FLAGSHIP…………………

Himora passed through the double doors that led into the Magistrate's study. He paused for a moment before actually entering then stepped inside. He looked around at the various chemicals, tubes, and bottles displayed here and there. He walked over to a small stand where kept were three vials of a dark green substance. He picked one up and examined it closely.

"Mr. Himora." He quickly put it down and turned. The Magistrate stood looking out the window into the vastness of space.

"I didn't see you there," said Himora feeling a little uneasy.

"You were not supposed to," replied the malevolent alien. He tore his gaze away from the infinite beyond and faced Himora. "Tell me again Mr. Himora, why are you here?" Himora looked perplexed and rather annoyed.

"You summoned me here not a few moments ago."

"I was referring to your presence on my ship." Himora then adopted more a look of loathing.

"You threatened to kill me if I had not agreed to come. You forced me to be here," he answered fiercely. The Magistrate took a few steps closer to him.

"Do I detect something different in that voice of yours?"

"I've seen what you do to your prisoners and servants. And it's made me question some things about myself."

"Indeed, and to what realizations have you come to in this sudden epiphany?" Himora paced around a bit gripping the hilt of his sword.

"That perhaps maybe I've been fighting on the wrong side. One thing's for sure, _Psion_, you will never have my full loyalty!" The Magistrate stretched forward and held his hand out to Himora's head. The same light that tortured Starfire now met with Himora. It took everything he had to keep himself from falling over, the pain was nearly unbearable. Finally he did fall to his knees and in doing so gave the Magistrate what he wanted. The alien let up on him and turned back to the window.

"You may return to your duties, only don't get to comfortable." Himora looked up from the floor. "I just might call on you in the near future."

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN AND STARFIRE……………………..

Starfire fumbled with a tangle of wires and earned a small electric shock. She yelped out and quickly withdrew her hands. "You, okay?" Asked Robin from a few feet away. She cradled her hand for a moment then nodded.

"It is, slightly more complicated than I thought." She gazed down at the mess of wires and tubes despairingly.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll…….get it." He had become less coherent with every few minuets. Starfire placed a hand on his forehead and felt her it warm increasingly. He let his head hang forward in exhaustion. She bit her lip hoping he would not progress into the stages too quickly.

"Do not speak Robin; you should save your strength." Robin put on a small smile and slowly lifted his head up.

"You never mind about me, you just find a way out of here. Besides," Robin gazed steadily into her emerald eyes. "I'm feeling better already." She smiled and tilted her head.

"Oh Robin, I wish I had your confidence." Robin smiled and lightly nodded. His smiled faded however and his head begin to sag. "Robin?" Starfire said his name with a note of panic. He mouthed wordlessly and his breathing began to slow down. "Robin? Robin!" Robin's head bobbed up and he fixed his eyes on her.

"What is it," asked sleepily.

"Robin you must not fall asleep. Once you do the hibernating harvester cells awaken and begin the deterioration. Please Robin you must try to stay awake." She held his shoulders firmly and almost gave in to the urge to just hold him close to her side.

"Sure……sure thing Star," mumbled Robin. He spoke with his eyes half closed with a growing feeling of delirium. "You know what, I'm just soooo tired…….I think I'll just shut my eyes for sec." A horrible realization struck Starfire and she shook him madly.

"Robin! Robin wake up!" Catching him before he actually nodded off he shook his head slightly and squinted up at her.

"Can't….a guy……..get some sleep around here," he let out a small chuckle and with effort put a hand to his chest from a jab of pain. Starfire franticly thought of anything that could keep him thinking, keep him from falling into a dangerous slumber. Finally an idea came to her and she went back to her work.

"Will you tell me something Robin?"

"Hmmm…..what?"

"Tell me, what it is like. Being a protector of your city." Robin scanned his mind for a moment trying to find an answer to her question.

"Well," he swallowed noting an enormous wave of sleepiness. "It's different from any other life I've ever had." He paused trying not to over exert himself. "Some days, I truly get sick of it. I hate having to sometimes loose two nights of sleep. But more often it's a great way to live." Starfire listened intently as she now gained some progress. "It really is a great feeling, when someone is safe and you know you had a hand in helping them." He soon forgot that he was speaking to Starfire. "You…….you see those you care about in danger, and you completely block everything else out. They become your world until you are absolutely certain they are safe." Starfire could clearly picture everything he said. She now but a wire cut away from bringing the force field down. "From the moment I saw you." Starfire froze as she moved to sever the wire. She turned and sat in front of Robin. "From the..the moment I saw you; I wanted you with us, with me." He put on a saddened look. "I'm sorry things had to end up this way." Starfire shook her head and laid a hand on his cheek.

"No Robin, you need not apologize. Please do not speak as though this is our last moment together." She felt her eyes getting watery. "You should not talk anymore, you do not need to strain yourself."

"No I do. I never once doubted you Star," he paused once more and let out a tired sigh. "We all just need some-some-some motivation. Please do something for me. Will you tell Cyborg, he's in charge? Let Beast Boy know he can't have my room, and remember Raven likes her privacy." She gazed at him fearfully. "I love you." With that his head slumped forward and he was sound asleep. She shook her head and shook him.

"Robin! ROBIN!" She shook him even harder but his head simply moved about limply before falling forward. Her eyes wide and tearing she knew that time was now slowly eating away at Robin. Robin only had a few hours to receive the anti-virus before he would be beyond all hope of recovery. She looked around for a moment then she crawled back to the open floor panel. She ripped out the last wire and the force field promptly fell. Starfire gathered up Robin by slinging his left arm over her shoulder and she pushed out of their cell. She quickly made her way down the long dimmed hallways until she came to a room wit various pillars and statues. She passed by a white pillar and purple blast flew past her.

"Going somewhere sister?" Starfire ducked down behind the pillar and moved Robin behind the statue next to her. She poked her head around the pillar and saw nothing. Blackfire was out there somewhere but was not revealing her position; Starfire and Robin were trapped. Now it was just a question as to who would make the first move.

* * *

IN THE T-SHIP………………………..

"Alright they're just ahead, I'm bringing her out of hyper-space," said Cyborg. He slowed the ship down to a steady cruise and ran on impulse engines. Once they finally came out they caught sight of the gargantuan vessel ahead of them.

"Look at the size of that thing," said Beast Boy. Raven glanced down at her screen and saw a number of dots moving fat toward them.

"We've got incoming." Upon reaching the T-Ship the numerous small fighters opened up with a barrage of laser fire. The ship was thrashed about after being pounded. Cyborg shielded his face from a small spark and clicked a series of buttons.

"Oh they did not just scratch the paint! Titans separate!" The T-ship flew apart into five smaller ships; the two unoccupied ships were controlled by auto pilot. Cyborg gunned the engines and sped about through the mass of enemy fighters. "Beast Boy I'm going in! Cover me!"

"You got it!" Cyborg zoomed along the ship's outer hull trying to knock out the myriad of turrets adorning it's sides. Beast Boy followed closely behind blasting away anyone who tried to take Cyborg from behind. Raven did her best to shake a large group that had formed behind her. She finally got fed up with them and closed her eyes.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Her blazing eyes opened and the pursuing ships were incased in black energy. They began to falter before suddenly spinning out of control and crashing into each other.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Shouted Beast Boy happily through his comm. link. While dodging more attacks Raven flushed slightly and went back to fighting.

* * *

BACK WITH STARFIRE………………….

Starfire remained utterly still with one side of her face peeking around the pillar, scanning the room for any sign of Blackfire. She would frequently glance back at Robin hoping to see him spontaneously awake, but was saddened to see him out cold and deathly pale every time. With a worried sniffle Starfire faced forward and went back to trying to scope out his sister. She then heard a shuffling noise behind them and looked back to see Himora crawling up behind a display stand adjacent to them. Starfire was alarmed and frightened at first but calmed when he only leaned up against the bulky pedestal.

"Where is she can you see her," he asked quietly. Starfire continued to gaze forward and she shook her head. Himora's eyes fell on Robin. "How is he?" Starfire gave him a sideways glance.

"He is dying, I must get him the anti-virus soon or……." She trailed off not wanting to believe the outcome existed. Himora sent her a look of pity. He then leaned his head back and smiled.

"It's funny, it took someone like the Magistrate to make me see things from another perspective. I told your friends that this would end at '1', when one of us dies." He shook his head in wonder. "I truly never thought it would be me." Starfire seemed to be ignoring him slightly. "They lied about you you know." Starfire turned her head slightly in his direction. "You were never the loyal obedient servant they made you out to be. You never killed a single soul." This news however comforting to Starfire didn't seem to help in their present situation. "I guess I see why Robin fought so hard to defend you the night I came to your tower for the first time. You're a good person Starfire." He sighed and reached inside his pocket. "I think you'll be wanting this." Her eyes instantly locked onto the vial with dark green liquid. "If I'm not mistaken, he only has an hour or two before his body rejects it." Starfire looked at him with imploring wide eyes.

"Please, please give it to me." Himora glanced at the small vial and lightly chuckled. His laugh died down and his smile faded.

"What else can I do?" He gently laid the small bottle on the floor and rolled it over to her. She picked it up and grasped it tightly in her hands. "I really want to help you Starfire. I want to do something; something good for a change." He removed his sword from his waist and laid next to Robin. "I want to show you where your sister is."

"No please don't do that." Himora began to rise and step out from behind his cover. "DON"T DO THAT!" In a flash a purple blast shot form across the room and nailed him square in the face. He fell backwards and lay utterly motionless. From behind her own pillar Blackfire looked across the room with caution. They were so far spread apart that she wasn't sure if she had hit Starfire or someone else. She stayed in her position for a long moment contemplating whether she should venture out into the open. She began to sand up when a green fist popped up out of the corner of her eye.

"Do, not, move!" Starfire stood over Blackfire ready to strike.

"Why sister, we're family." She quickly grabbed Starfire's arm and threw Star over her shoulder. She slid across the floor and slowed down with a skid. Standing up she balled up her fists and prepared to fly forward. "Drop something?" Blackfire held up the small vial with an evil leer. Starfire swallowed and Blackfire let it fall from her grasp. Starfire watched it descend in slow motion and leapt forward to catch it. She held out her hands just as it hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Starfire sat over the spilled contents and her tears now mixed with green liquid. "Too bad, so sad." Blackfire reached down and grabbed her Starfire by the shoulder. "Now it's your turn!" Starfire knocked away her arm and shoved her back with all her might. Just like the kid at the mall Blackfire sailed a couple thirty feet before hitting the wall and falling to the ground. With an angry growl she looked up as Starfire grabbed hold of Blackfire's leg. She spun around and threw Blackfire clear across the room, knocking her into pillars and pedestals alike.

Back out in space Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were having a growing difficulty in keeping the fighters at bay.

"Arrrrgh!" Beast Boy yelled out as screens in front of him cracked and smoked from the hits he had taken. "Cy we can't hold out much longer!"

"Just a little more, I'm gonna try and hit em' head on!" He turned sharply and headed straight for the flagship. Back inside Starfire and Blackfire fought relentlessly. Starbolts, green and purple, were sent back and forth. Blackfire picked up a bust and threw it at Starfire's head only to have it shot in mid air. They collided with one another and grasped each other's throat. They staggered around the room and stopped a few feet away from a window. As they struggled against each other Starfire saw Cyborg coming closer and closer. In a moment of sibling compassion Starfire's bright green eyes went back to normal.

"SISTER LOOK OUT!"

"NICE TRY!" Ignorant as to who stood behind it Cyborg fired a burst of rockets at the window and it shattered. Starfire quickly grabbed hold of a railing as everything loose was sucked out. "AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!" Blackfire's yells died out as she flew off into the distance and was out of sight. In he loud rush of air Starfire saw Robin flying towards her and she tool hold of his cape as he flew past her. She held on tighter and was about to loose her grip when an emergency force field popped up and blocked the hole. They fell to the floor and everything was quiet. Starfire sat panting heavily with her hand on her chest. She looked out at the cold reacheness of space and pittied her sister. She then moved over to Robin and picked him up. He made a sputtering noise and it looked as if he was improving. But he gritted his teeth and with another vicious cough came a small splatter of blood.

"Robin!" Time was indeed against them. She remembered where she had seen the anti-virus and where Himora must've swiped it. She gathered up Robin and quickly made her way to the Magistrate's study.

From the bridge of the ship the Magistrate watched the loosing battle between the Titans and his fighters. He shook his head and rose from his chair. "This is almost too easy. Their efforts are so futile it is nearly insulting." He turned to guard behind him. "Send out your capture shuttles, bring them to me." He bowed and left. The Magistrate then flicked on a small screen where he saw Starfire enter his study. "Tsk tsk tsk my dear Koriand'r. A dreadfully bad move on your part."

She sat Robin in a chair and dashed around looking the many tubes, bottles, and instruments. Her eyes found what she was searching for and picked up the last remaining vial. She ran over to Robin and wasting no time injected it's contents in Robin's other arm. Once it was empty she set it aside and looked hopefully at him. Since she found Blackfire his breathing had slowed all the way to a full stop. She brushed a few loose hairs out of his face and sighed. "Please Robin, please don't leave us." With another second gone by Robin finally gasped out loud and began panting for breath. Starfire felt a wave of happiness and relief come over her. His eyes were still closed but he was indeed recovering.

"St-Starfire?" That was all she needed to hear. Starfire burst into tears and hugged him tightly. Robin only found the strength to reach up and pat her on the back. "Never…..doubted you for a second." She laughed in mid weep and pulled away from him.

"Robin I wish to"- She stopped abruptly and fell over. Behind her stood a guard who had just stunned her. Robin blindly reached for his belt but he too saw a flash and then he was out. The Magistrate watched them leave with a disappointed glance. Outside the capture shuttles had trapped Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy in a large energy net and disabled their ships utterly.

"That's it then," said Beast Boy. "Jig's up."

* * *

Sorry for ending right there, but I promise not to keep you waiting too long. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	9. Her Own Master

**moezy-chan:** You bet he's better. Just read and see what happens next!

**Calamite:** This may be just me, but I get the feeling you don't like cliffies.

**TitansFan:** Yup Himora's gone, that's a shame. I saw your review for Sushicha's "Ex-Boyfried". Are you series about that kid spelling gheto, get-to or somthin like that? Wow, just wow.

**robin and star fan:** Calm yourself, lol. You have nothing to worry about the next chapter is here.

**SweetPrincess:** Thanks, I think I've got it now. I totally understand about school. I'm graduating this May and all these past months it's been like "I don't want to preassure you son, but if you fail alot of people will be very disapointed." No preasure huh? Happy to hear you still like my story.

**Ldy-FloR:** Glad you like it!

**Jadedea:** That's right they still have a little ways to go. Read and find out what happens.

**Angel-Star727:** I agree cliffies are a bad thing. Unless I GIVE EM' MUA HA HA HA! Whoa! Don't know where that came from.

**gladdecease:** Well I'm glad to hear people make mistakes. And I thought I was the only one. LOL. I'm so glad you like it so far.

Thanks alot for all of the reivews, and now without further procrastination;

* * *

Chapter Nine

Her own Master

Behind Starfire stood a guard who had just stunned her. Robin blindly reached for his belt but he too saw a flash and then he was out. The Magistrate watched them leave with a disappointed glance. Outside the capture shuttles had trapped Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy in a large energy net and disabled their ships utterly.

"That's it then," said Beast Boy. "Jig's up." Within moments they were pulled into the flagship's hangar and forced out of their cockpits. Cuffed and powers nullified, the other three Titans were lead down a hallway towards the detention hall. They were shoved into a cell similar to the one Robin and Starfire shared and the force field came up. Their cuffs unclamped themselves and fell to the ground, Raven gave it a try but found her powers were still useless.

"Now what," asked Cyborg.

"Now we wait," replied Raven. Beast Boy began pacing around in a panicky fashion.

"Yeah? Wait for what? Where's Robin and Star? What's happened to our ship? And why are we headed back to Earth?" They all glanced outside of their window and saw a small dot in the distance growing larger. Raven shook her head, unable to answer any of Beast Boy's questions. Just then they turned when the sound of their door opening caught their attention. Once the way was cleared Robin and Starfire were thrown inside and landed in a crumpled heap. Wasting no time Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy ran over to help them up and leaned them against the wall. Robin swallowed and bobbed his head about.

"Robin?" Cyborg looked him over for injuries.

"I'm okay…….ish," said their leader with strain. Starfire picked herself up and rubbed her head.

"What's happened to you," asked Raven toward both of them.

"I have remembered much," said Starfire.

"And I just survived the deadliest virus in all of existence," added Robin. Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other. "Thanks to Starfire." Starfire however only lowered her head.

"It is 'thanks to Starfire' that you were endangered by that terrible thing in the first place."  
"Star we've…..been through this." Robin was apparently still getting over the effects of the harvesters. "It was never your fault and I don't want to hear you blame yourself anymore." He beckoned her to understand with his gaze and looked up at Cyborg.

"Not that I'm glad to see you guys, but what are doing here?" Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck.

"We uhh, we came to save you."

"Really….nice job," quipped Robin. Beast Boy let out a tired breath.

"So, what's going to happen to us now," he asked Starfire. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We will be executed, I am sorry."

"There's no time for apologies Star," said Raven. "Do you know why we're heading back to Earth?" Starfire shook her head. "Well there has to be some reason, they wouldn't go to all the trouble of capturing you and then coming back just for kicks."

"I am sorry, I do not know."

"S'alright Star. We'll figure it out," comforted Cyborg. Starfire meanwhile was looking at Robin as though he had just come back from the dead.

"Star, are you alright?" She wiped away her eyes and sniffled loudly. She mouthed wordlessly for a moment trying to find the right words while the other three were present. Raven noted Starfire's awkward feelings and motioned for her, Cyborg, and Beast Boy to walk back over to the window. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder then moved it up the side of her neck until he cupped her soft cheek in his hand. "What's the matter Star?"

"I thought I had lost you," she said in a shaky voice. She had never felt such fear for someone else as she did while Robin was three inches away from death. "For a moment I was afraid you had received the anti-virus too late, and that I had failed you, and Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." Robin put on a small smile shook his head.

"I'm not completely thinking clearly yet, but until we get another chance to talk I will say this; we are all very proud of you and very honored to have you with us. No one's failed anyone." He rubbed his eyes trying to remove some lingering fatigue. Starfire wanted to continue but was interrupted when their cell was opened yet again. A Psion council member stood in the doorway between two guards.

"You all must come with me, now." With a helping hand from Starfire Robin stood up and the five of them slowly walked out of their cell at which time they were cuffed and secured like before.

After being led down a maze of passageways they were brought to a large circular room meant for meetings and/or ceremonies. They stood in the middle of the room while dozens of Psions sat above them, some chattering in a soft and eerie whisper to one another. As they stood waiting to hear what would happen to them the council member that led them out walked up to them.

"Before the Imperial Magistrate delivers a verdict would you like to beg for your lives? It sometimes helps but not often."

"I'd like to leave now," said Beast Boy. The room quieted as the Magistrate entered and sat larger seat amongst the others.

"You have all been brought before this council for the following crimes against the Psion race. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy; for approaching and attacking a Psion vessel without provocation. Robin; for keeping Psion property from returning to their rightful hands." Robin gritted his teeth. "Koriand'r; for numerous counts of sedition, collaborating in treasonous affairs, and direct affronts against thy noble rulers. The Teen Titans; for acts of war against the Psion people." The Titans glanced around at each other. "The council of the Psions finds you guilty, do you know what the sentence is for such heinous transgressions?"

"Hefty fine," asked Cyborg sheepishly. The Magistrate snapped his fingers and the floor in front of them opened up to reveal a pit, at its bottom was a pool of electric blue liquid. Cyborg glanced down at the pit and sweat dropped. "You know, a majority of pool owners use was too much chlorine."

"Enough!" The Magistrate's voice rang through the large room. "Though I must congratulate the lot of you. In all the eons of our existence, no enemy has ever resisted our might. We therefore wish to recognize you for being the first and intend to make sure you are the last."

"What no trophy," Robin muttered under his breath.

"Before you die I must not leave you without certain knowledge." Starfire sent a worried glare up at him. He displayed a holographic image of the metal cylinder Starfire had been ordered to test. "Now that I know the virus is a success," he said glancing at Robin. "I will use Earth, and make an example to all other worlds."

"NO!" Shouted Starfire. "Please I will rejoin with you if you promise to spare my friends and their planet!"

"That time has passed my dear, I am sorry but they should have chosen their friends more carefully." Starfire looked around franticly hoping to pull a solution out of thin air. The Psion leader signaled for the execution to get a move on and a guard moved into position. He stood on the other side of the pit and took aim Robin's mid section. As he fired a small stun burst Robin spun around and the blast hit his cuffs instead of his body. The restraints came free and launched them at guard's head. The hall erupted with council members rushing out and guards rushing in. Robin freed his Titan comrades and retrieved his utility belt from the unconscious guard. They ran through a passageway and closed the blast the door just as a host of guards charged after them. Beast Boy panted and rested his hands on his knees.

"Okay…we're free….so now we find that thing and shut it down right?"

"Yes, that is what we must do but it does not just carry the harvesters."

"What do you mean," asked Robin.

"It is equipped with a five second delay which activates upon its arrival onto a planets surface. Once it runs out the device releases a thermo nuclear explosion, it is the resulting radiation that carries and spreads the virus to all parts of the planet."

"Well that's just fine," said Cyborg hitting the wall.

"Well what are we waiting for," asked Raven. They all nodded and took off down the halls. They turned a corner and stopped when a figure blocked their way. He removed his cape to show he was adorned with a red tunic.

"Great, who's this guy," asked Robin.

"He is Nacro, a devout servant to the Psions," replied Starfire. They all stood in ready positions as Nacro moved closer.

"Hang on, Rob you and Star find that bomb and shut it down. We'll take care of nacho over here," said Cyborg.

"Are you sure," asked Robin arching an eyebrow.

"Dude, we've so got this." Robin nodded to Starfire and they took off down another pathway. The other remaining Titans faced him one more second before letting out loud battle cries and charging forward.

* * *

ELSEWERE IN THE SHIP…………………………

Robin and Starfire ran past a wall screen and Starfire doubled back over to it. "What are you doing?"

"We can find it faster if we get the ship's computer to locate it for us." A cross section layout of the ship zoomed in on a certain room and a dot appeared inside. "There."

"Alright let's go," said Robin. They quickly made their way down the seemingly endless corridors, ducking back every now and then so as not to be seen by passing guards. Finally they reached the room they were searching for. They burst through the door and Robin pitched two freeze disks at the only guards standing near the device. While Robin dragged them away Starfire stood before the bomb. She thought for a moment then pressed a few pictures on the panel. Within seconds it opened up revealing a vast array of circuitry and tubing.

"Alright, I believe all we have to do is"- She heard a choking sound behind her. She turned saw the Magistrate standing behind Robin, the palm of his hand at the back of Robin's head. Robin eyes were shut tight from the pain. He stopped and Robin fell to the ground. Unable to make a sound Starfire began to back up as he approached her. He moved past the device and tapped a single a button to close it back up. As he passed by a counsel he pushed a series of buttons and transported the device to another part of the ship.

"This is all very disconcerting Koriand'r."

"I will not allow you to murder an entire race of innocents."

"There are no innocents, there never were and there never will be." Starfire charged up her fists and floated a few feet off the ground. He softly chuckled. "You have tried to defeat me once Koriand'r; tried and failed miserably."

"Things have changed," replied Starfire coldly. "I have changed!" She flew forward in an attempt to ram him. He quickly held out his hand and with a powerful blast from his palm sent her flying back against the wall. She moaned form the coursing pain and took flight once again. He fired a barrage of starbolts down on the malicious alien. He held up his hand and blocked what he could. She flew in low and caught him in the leg. As he fell Starfire nailed him with starbolt after starbolt each landing its target with dead accuracy.

"ARRRRGGGGG!" He jumped up and grabbed her by the arm pulling her down and slamming into the floor. He then picked her up and pounded her relentlessly against the wall. She saw herself swiftly flying back into the wall and as he shoved her forward she jumped, ran up the wall and flipped over him. This time it was her turn to attack; she grabbed his shoulders and pitched him clear across the room.

* * *

AT THAT MOMENT………………..

Raven staggered backward from holding up a shield against Nacro's electric attacks. Steady streams of sweat ran down the side of her head as he bore down on her. Just as a triumphant grin found its way to his face a blue sonic blast wiped it right off. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and circled around the recovered alien. Cyborg made sure Raven was okay before joining his tiger friend in a double team attack. Beast Boy leapt up and scarred him in the back while Cyborg picked him up over his head and threw him into Raven's awaiting portal of black energy. He disappeared and Beast Boy gave Raven an awed look.

"Duuude! Where did you send him?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Alright yall, let's find Robin and Star!"

* * *

BACK WITH STAR………………

While the battle continued between Starfire and the Magistrate Robin put a hand to his temple and groaned as he came to. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Starfire meanwhile was having a difficult time dealing with her former master. He just sent another powerful blast from his hand forcing her to instinctively shield her face. Just as she looked away she flew backwards and painfully slid across the floor.

"This can't go on forever," said the Magistrate.

"Then I shall end it!" As he drew closer she hit in the chest with a starbolt and he slid back a good distance away from her.

"It is I who shall end this conflict. Poor Koriand'r, you were always bewildered by the inability to see." He pushed a device on his arm and he faded away until he was completely invisible. Starfire gasped to herself and began looking around the room hoping to find some hint of his presence. As she darted her gaze around aimlessly an unseen force whapped her hard in the back making her stumble forward. She put a hand to where it hurt and scanned the room once more.

"Ohhh, I wish Robin was in a condition to help." She then remembered something. 'You're eyes can play tricks on you, you shouldn't rely on them so much.' Robin's words echoed throughout her mind as she went over her past training. Figuring it was her only chance she closed her eyes and relaxed her breathing. She began to feel her heart pumping blood throughout her body and she became aware of a faint image. It floated around her trying to stay behind her. Now in a very calm state she felt something move through the air behind her. Starfire's eyes snapped open; she spun around and shot a single starbolt at her invisible attacker. She heard a small yelp and saw the Magistrate's form begin to come back into view. He looked down at his broken cloaking device and tore it from his wrist making come back into view completely.

"Impressive."

"I have learned much from my friends," said Starfire defiantly. He shot a blast from is hand and Starfire flew up into the darkened ceiling. He gazed up after her and paced around the room. Still looking upward he shifted his eyes from one angle to another.

"Koriand'rrrrrr, where might you be hiding?" He stopped in place and looked in various parts of the overshadowing ceiling. He then heard a faint 'HA!' and before he could react Starfire came down on him. With her hands laced together in a tight ball she dived in and pounded him straight down into the ground. She landed a few feet away and panted form the amount of effort needed for such an attack. Starfire had moved to go check on Robin when her enemy was back up and the palm of his hand in her face. The light extended from him like a double helix and seemed to drill into her forehead. Her mouth flew open though no words came out and she collapsed to her knees. With the agony coursing through her Starfire saw the Magistrate's evil red eyes narrow in pleasure.

"There will be none who dare oppose us. The device will be mass-produced. We shall be a blight across the universe and everything we touch shall wither and die. As you and your friends shall here and now!" Starfire's eyes began to roll in the back of her head and she knew the end was near.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Robin stormed up and with Himora's katana made an accurate cut to slice off the Magistrate's hand. He shrieked in an unearthly manner and clambered back against the wall. Robin pointed the sharp point at him and knelt down next to Star. "Let's see how you do without that neat hand trick." The Magistrate cradled his new stub then taped a device at his side and in a flash he was gone. Robin motioned forward but stopped and turned back to Starfire. He held her up and lightly shook her. "Starfire? Starfire! STARFIRE SAY SOMETHING!" Her head simply lay limp. Beginning to panic he wiped his face from sweat.

"ROBIN!" He looked up and saw Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy coming in. "What happened?"

"No time for that we have to get her out of her now!"

"But what about the bomb," reminded Raven. Robin bit his lip and though for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by movement from the one in his arms. Starfire limply pointed at the counsel the Magistrate had used. Robin carried her over to it and awaited her next wish. She blindly held out her hand and Robin got the message; he took it and led it over the series of buttons. She felt around and pushed three specific buttons. After that her arm went completely limp as her strength left her.

"What did she do," asked Raven. Robin looked over the display and a smile spread across his face.

"Something very cool, and kinda funny. Come one we have to get out of here!" They ran out but Beast Boy hung back to read the display himself. He soon shared Robin's expression.

"Hey, that **is** funny!"

"COME ON!" Raven grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out. They stopped in the halls to hear the sounds of alarms going off.

"How are we getting' out of here, T-Ship's no good." Exclaimed Cyborg.

"Hey I've got an idea," shouted Beast Boy. "Let's highjack a couple of those attackers."

"I don't know," said Raven skeptically.

"It's our only shot. Let's do it, "said Robin. They made their way into the shuttle bay. They saw hundreds of the attack flyers stored along the walls and in rows on the floor. They ran over to the first two they saw. They were built for two and with the pilot being in the front. "Cyborg your with us, your driving." Cyborg rubbed his hands together and jumped into the front seat. Raven hopped into the front seat of the other one while Beast Boy climbed in behind her. Their clear hatches slowly came down and closed with a snap. Inside Raven attached a comm. link to her ear.

"Cyborg, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Rae." Raven nodded.

"Raven," came Beast Boy.

"What?"

"Can I, drive?" Raven turned and gave him a funny look.

"No, I never get to drive." She flipped on the thrusters and the ships landed sled retracted. The two ships hovered in place and turned to the bay doors. "Beast Boy get ready to fire the ship's disrupter."

"Yo Raven," came Cyborg's voice. She put a hand to her ear.

"What?"

"We can't get out that way, they've sealed up the bay doors."

"Well that just leaves only one other way to go." She glanced over at Cyborg and he let out a series of chuckles. They steered the ships around and faced the doorway through which they came in. "Ready?"

"Ready Freddy!"

"Fire!" The tow ships blasted away the door and sent a number of oncoming guards flying backwards. They flew forward out of the shuttle bay and began zooming through the bowels of ship. As they went they scratched against the narrow walls and sometimes rammed through an unsuspecting guard or two. Robin cradled Starfire close and watched with wide eyes as Cyborg piloted through the maze like vessel.

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Aww what road," shouted back Cyborg. "WHOAAA MOMMA! We're keep'n these Rob!" He sped up and made a sharp turn around a close corner. Raven had a hard time keeping up with their gas pedal happy comrade but stayed with them all the way. They blasted into the large circular room and busted their way out through the large window in the ceiling.

From his own window the Magistrate watched them leave his ship. A limping guard hobbled into the room. "My Lord, they have escaped."

"Let them. They will soon have nowhere to escape to. Transport." He ordered into a wall comm. They transported the device but instead of it landing on Earth's surface it ended up right behind the Magistrate. He heard it transport into his room and he turned swiftly. He should have know, Starfire had changed the transport coordinates. It gave off a charging noise and lit up in an array of colors. He could only stare at the device for the longest five seconds he had ever known before he saw only a very bright light. Far behind the Titans the Psion flagship easily disintegrated in a blue shockwave. Unscathed the Titans prepared for re-entry and headed back home.

* * *

Think that's the end? WELL ITS NOT! Sorry. Nope, there's still one chapter left. Just a little thing to wrap it all up and pick up where the TV series started. I'll get the last one ASAP. Laters! 


	10. Her Life Anew

**Dramatic-Maniac:** Thanks dude! I'm glad you like it so much.

**moezy-chan:** I'm glad to hear it, I hope you like this one too,

**XxtearsxofxbloodxandxhatexX:** Hope you get around to the rest as soon as you can.

**Neko Star-Elie:** I'm glad you like it.

**Calamite:** I'm sorry to hear that. And that I put you through so many to-be-continues.

**robin and star fan:** Sorry about the end. It's a sad time for all of us. But maybe this isn't the end ,)

**TitansFan:** Really? You think it's that good. Thanks, hope you like the rest.

**Angel-Star727:** Don't you worry, Star should be fine. At least I think she is. What, what were we talking about? –Had a Peter Griffin moment- Who else loves Family Guy?

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Thanks, I try to evenly blend some good humor in with the action.

**Animegurl002:** Well I must be doing something right, lol. Thanks and I'm happy you like it.

**kmc99:** No problem, here it is.

**Jadedea: **I'm so glad you like it.

QUESTION: I was wondering if you would like to see a sequel. I planned on doing a one-shot right after this and then making the sequel or some other story. I just need to know before I go any further. And thanks a lot for all of your reviews.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Her Life Anew

From his own window the Magistrate watched them leave his ship. A limping guard hobbled into the room. "My Lord, they have escaped."

"Let them. They will soon have nowhere to escape to. Transport." He ordered into a wall comm. They transported the device but instead of it landing on Earth's surface it ended up right behind the Magistrate. He heard it transport into his room and he turned swiftly. He should have know, Starfire had changed the transport coordinates. It gave off a charging noise and lit up in an array of colors. He could only stare at the device for the longest five seconds he had ever known before he saw only a very bright light. Far behind the Titans the Psion flagship easily disintegrated in a blue shockwave. Unscathed the Titans prepared for re-entry and began to head back home.

"Whoa," said Cyborg. They had been rattled somewhat the large shockwave but their primary systems remained unaffected.

"Guys how long till we get back," asked Beast Boy.

"Ten, fifteen minuets," answered Raven. "Why?"

"I need a change of underwear," he said in a chuckle. Robin and Cyborg both put their hands to their foreheads and laughed. Robin expelled the last remnants of his laughter and remembered whom he had curled up in his arms. While Cyborg flew them back through the atmosphere he gazed down at her. She seemed so peaceful and yet so without life or being. He held her tighter and watched as they pushed through the clouds and their home's surface came into view.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………………

After Beast Boy had changed his briefs he excused himself from any and all crime fighting for the rest of the night and shlumped off to bed. Cyborg had taken to redesigning and configuring the attackers they swiped, and in the end they resembled him in his electric blue technology. He finished spray-painting the Titan's insignia on the side of the second one and beamed at their new vehicles.

"Awww yeah baby, my baby has sisters now," he said beaming at the T-Car.

Robin stood looking through the observation window outside of sickbay while Raven examined and healed Starfire's injuries. After conducting the process for little over an hour she walked out of sickbay to give her prognosis.

"Well," said Robin impatiently.

"I know you may not like this Robin"-

"No! I don't want to hear it, don't even tell me what I think your going to say!"

"Robin! She's not dying." Robin calmed himself.

"So what's the matter?"

"The attack the Magistrate did to her was very powerful, and it could have affected her mind greatly." Seeing the Robin was still unclear or unwilling to see what she was talking about Raven elaborated. "She might end up as when you first found her. And this time her damaged memories may just be irreparable." Robin swallowed several times and paced around for a minuet.

"So your saying that there's a chance she won't remember me?"

"Anything, I'm sorry but she may never fully recover." Robin fell into a chair against the wall and leaned his head back. As an empath Raven could tell what they were all feeling at one time and Robin was no exception. She knelt down and gave him a consoling hug. She drew away and gave him one of her rare, only for certain occasions, smiles.

"Go in. Be with her, if ever you two needed anyone; it's both of you and now." Robin nodded and got to his feet. Raven swiftly glided down the hall.

"Raven." She stopped and turned her head. "I never thanked you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. For coming to get us." She smiled after him.

"Don't mention it." With that she turned back and left Robin alone. He stepped up to the door and slid open to grant him entry. With a distant gaze at Starfire's lying form he hesitantly approached her side as though if he got too close she would turn to dust. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He scanned her from head to toe hoping that when he reached her face he would meet a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes, they were shut tight. He rubbed his chin and let out a sigh.

"Well Star, Raven…….says your gonna be just fine." He didn't know if she could hear him or not. "She was a little worried at first, but brightened up in no time. I never doubted you for a second, I knew you'd pull through. Because………..because you were just fine." He would never admit it, but he felt his own eyes getting watery. He turned his face away afraid se might see him.

"Star I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I wanted to tell you something I probably should have said earlier." He paused for a moment. "I meant what I said, back on the ship just before I fell asleep. I know I was pretty close to a very horrible death, but that doesn't change anything. It hurt, a lot, but I took my mind off of the pain by listening to your voice." He edged closer and grasped her hand. "I've never really been a church going person. What I have seen in my life has made me question whether there really is a God out there. But there's only one explanation for how someone as beautiful as you could have been born. You just joined us Star, you just can't leave!" He coughed out loud and held her hand tightly. Not wanting to see her like this he made a move to leave but stopped when he felt her hand lightly close around his.

"Starfire!" He bent down and indeed felt and heard her breathing. Not having the strength to nod or even open her eyes, she continued to gently hold his hand. He couldn't believe it. She was alive and what's more knew who held her hand. "Don't worry Star, I'm going to look after you." He noticed she was a little cold and so doing he found an extra blanket and covered her up.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING……………………..

The new day's sun shown brightly through Starfire's window. During the night Robin had insisted that she be moved to her room, wanting her to wake up to more cheerful surroundings. She sun breathed gently on her face and she turned her head letting out a content sigh. She slowly opened her eyes and allowed her vision to take its time in coming back to her. Starfire reached up and stretched out her arms while letting out a rested yawn. When she looked back down she saw Robin in a chair next to her bed. He was leaned forward laying his head on the side of her bed, sleeping like a log. She looked at him with a tired smile and had the urge to just go right back to sleep. She reached forward and gently shook him awake.

"Nooo….I use a specific type of hair gel," he mumbled coming out of a dream. Starfire lightly giggled and shook him some more. He finally picked his head up and stared back at her for a moment. "Starfire?"

"Good morning Robin," said Starfire in a carefree voice. He let his head sag in relief then raised it back up.

"Morning Star."

"Are we having the cakes of pan this morning?"

"Whatever you want." Starfire gave him a toothy smile and with effort rose out of bed. She winced slightly at some sore muscles. "Are you alright Star," he asked quickly.

"Oh yes, I am merely feeling the same after effects as when I first challenged the magistrate. Though the first time I did not come out victorious and I am still not sure how I did this time." Robin held out his hand to help her up.

"We've got great friends is all." She took his hand and with his kind assistance stood to her feet. She suddenly found herself loosing her balance and felt the sensation of falling before Robin caught her at the waist but her falling weight pulled him down with her and they landed on her bed.

"Oh my! Robin please forgive me I did not realize how"- She trailed off when she finally noticed the position they were in. Starfire lay on top of Robin with his head flat against the bed. They both stared at each other in a stupefied sort of way. Starfire allowed the weight of her head to carry itself close to Robin's. Robin saved her the trouble and brought her lips to his. Starfire let her hands rest on his shoulders while Robin ran his through her silk smooth hair. Starfire sighed numerous times making herself believe she didn't have the recovered strength to pull away from him. Needing to catch her breath she reluctantly parted her mouth from Robin's and felt an inability to breathe. Robin stared up at her in a daze and gazed deep into those wonderfully hypnotic pools of green.

"Glad your still with us," he whispered.

"As am I," she said equally as quiet. "Robin I have only known you for a short time, but there are things I feel; things of which I simply cannot ignore."

"Well, what a coincidence. I feel the exact same way," said Robin. She smiled and let out a happy laugh while hugging him tightly. After grasping him tightly she finally let go and they sat up. "If your feeling up to it we should probably get up."

"Agreed Robin," she said happily.

"Hey Star, what about the harvesters? Won't they float on down"-

"Do not fear Robin. They require either oxygen or blood plasma in order to survive. Since the vacuum of space contains neither it will surely die." He nodded with a smile and the two walked out of her room.

* * *

IN THE COMMON ROOM……………………..

Cyborg had just served breakfast and Raven had to pry Beast Boy away from the Game Station since it was time to eat. Worried about their friend they didn't get that much sleep but were resolved to carry on should the worst occur. Just then the door opened and in stepped Robin and Starfire.

"GOOD MORNING FRIENDS," she beamed with a wide smile. They all jumped up and ran over to her.

"DUDE YOUR ALRIGHT!"

"MAN ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU UP!"

"I'm glad you're alright," said Raven with yet another rare smile. Starfire smiled fondly at all of her new friends. To her they signified her new life, a life were she would save lives not take them. Whether she was in control or not was irrelevant to her, she felt the need to make up for whatever she had done in her forced service to the Psions.

"Hey Starfirrreeee," called Robin from the kitchen. She peeked over Raven and saw Robin holding a plate of her favorite breakfast food. "There's a plate of pancakes just waiting to be eaten." Her eye bulged out at the sight of her food and she dashed over to the counter. She quickly devoured the delicious 'cakes of pan' with fervor and gave Robin a loving look of thanks. She was about to ask for more when the alarm went off. Recognizing the alarm from last time Starfire quickly stood up. Cyborg checked the monitor and a picture of Jump City prison came up.

"It's Cinderblock; believe it or not he's trying to break into the prison." A little perplexed Robin clipped on his yellow belt and headed for the door. It was then that Starfire heard a phrase that she would routinely hear for years to come.

"TITANS GO!"

At the police station a gigantic rock monster with a square head moved into the central part of the prison. He stood in place for a moment then heard Beast Boy shout out;

"You know Cinderblock, most of the time the criminals try to break **out** of jail."

"I can think of five reasons why you don't want to break in," came Robin's voice. He jumped down. "One!" Starfire then glided into the room.

"Two!" Beast Boy morphed back from a cat to his human form.

"Three!" Raven phased in through the wall and stood ready.

"Four." Cyborg finally made his entrance and took position behind Robin.

"Five!" The Teen Titans stood resolute before their enemy.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. Sooo, are you gonna go quietly?"

"Or is this gonna get loud," added Cyborg. Cinderblock let out an irritated grunt and charged forward. With a twirl of his staff Robin gave the signal.

"Titans GO!" The Titans then ran forward, or took flight, and engaged their opponent. It was a dangerous business, crime fighting. But Starfire could tell she already enjoyed it, and enjoyed doing it with her friends. And though she treasured all of them very much, she couldn't help but feel a special connection with Robin. The one who found her, the red haired girl who washed up on the shores of Titans Tower.

**THE END**

* * *

Well! That's my story of how Starfire joined the Titans. I hope you liked it; I really had fun writing it for you. And thanks for all of the reviews you've given me. If you could please answer my above question, if you want to. Thanks for reading my story. Laters! 


End file.
